Wolfs Rain: New Age
by Listener
Summary: Story continues. Kiba and his friends are alive again and must search for the Book of the Moon. Problems arise on this trouble task as new evil washes through the land.He meets new friends and enemies..Please REVIEW, I want to know your opinions! COMPLETE
1. Rebirth

Author's note: first attempt at a fan fiction story, I'm going to make this a serious story like an actual sequel from the movie (note: not manga), it wont be as depressing though, it will have a few jokes. I'll also try to make the chapters short because I'm assuming most of the readers reading this have ADD. ;) author has it too….

Paradise was lost then became again. The world was anew, everything that once was returned. Humans grew more powerful like before, wolves, like many other animals were disappearing. Wolves are the most mysterious creatures, powerful and some say they have strange powers, powered by the moon. Of course all lies, the humans believed. The only source of those facts belonged to an ancient artifact called the Book of the Moon. It was written by an unknown deity or being as some think. It was a fairy tale, folklore, crap. The book was about wolves, creatures that were dying out day by day, no one was even sure they've seen one. Once and a while you'll find some drunk talking about a wolf that attacked himself, then again, if everything said by a drunk was true, we'd be living on Saturn. Some claimed when the world was ending and falling apart, the wolves were the only ones who could find Paradise.

Over 100,000 years ago, a white wolf was born by the name Kiba. He was born the chosen one to open the doors to Paradise. With Cheza, the flower maiden, his companions, and hope he was able to fight against all odds and fell.

Kiba is alive again, reborn from the ashes of the world. However, he isn't a wolf, he is human.

Walking down the streets of the crowded town he felt something, a feeling in his body, in his soul.

'This happened before…'

Turning his head he noticed a man on his motorcycle, wearing black leather attire and a helmet over his head.

'Tsume.'

The name ranged in his head as he looked at the man. He sped off on his red motorcycle, leaving nothing but a cloud of gas behind.

Across the busy street, Kiba noticed a young boy with brown hair and orange jacket and wearing blue jeans, picking up a small black kitten from the basket.

'Toboe'

"Wow, you have pretty blue eyes."

The boy hugged the white kitten and walked off around the corner with his new friend.

The boy passed a rather heavy guy wearing a blue poncho and his messy light brown hair was covered in the hood. He was munching down on a hotdog.

'Hige.'

He turned around and walked away. His mind racing as he starred down at his converse shoes, moving his jacket around him. He looked up, it was mid day. He was quite tired from today. He was a wanderer himself, his parents died when he was born and he was raised in an orphanage, from then on, he was his own watcher. He did everything on his own. He continued through a small alleyway, he didn't know what he was looking for; something drew him to this city from the small farm town he came from.

He stopped. A small whispering sound echoed through his ears, it sounded like a girl's voice. It was soft and soothing, "Kiba… Kiba…"

He looked around to find the source, a small white flower laid by his feet. He looked around again, finding no one.

"Where are you? Show yourself!"

He grew tired of this game. His bright green eyes burned with annoyance. He walked around between the tall buildings. People gave him small glances as they passed by, but they paid him no heed. The smell of garbage stung his nose. Then, another smell took over, the smell of a beautiful flower.

"Kiba…"

He looked down at the flower, gazing at it.

'Cheza.'

"This one has found you, this one knows."

Cheza's voice echoed through him. He couldn't remember what had happened so long ago, perhaps he was just dreaming. He had to be dreaming.

"This one thinks Kiba has forgotten, have you Kiba?"

He nodded unable to speak. He sat down, leaning his back against the brick looking at the white moon flower in the small pot. He has forgotten everything about his past life, everything that occurred. What did occur? He wondered as he listened to a flower.

"Take a leaf from this one, and eat it," the flower read his thoughts perfectly. He did so, reluctantly, afraid of hurting the flower. He noticed the colors of the leaf changed after he plucked it off, it turned from green to red. He ate the leaf, washes of sweet flavor liquid danced on his tongue and he closed his eyes as it made him drowsy.

He saw everything in his mind:

T_he moon giving him the energy to survive, as he traveled months without any food. He ran with continuous effort, following a scent of a flower. He fought a grey wolf, Tsume. Getting caught in bars he finds a heavy brown wolf, Hige. Forming into a disguise to blend in with the humans, he realized what he looked like now; all of them looked the same from their previous lives. They found a wolf pup as well; he was a light brown furred wolf, Toeboe. The grey wolf followed, Tsume with them on their journey to find the flower girl, the flower now, Cheza. They ran for days enjoying some nights while others were painful and difficult. The empty doors to paradise, the wolves, which were nothing, but working dogs. The fighting, he finding Cheza, bringing all the memories back, and all the feelings felt. He remembered his dreams and his almost death. He met up with the black wolf who realized she had some wolf in her, Blue. He remembered the last battle against the noble, Darcia. They made it to paradise with the help of the humans, Quent, Hubb, and Cher. They all have fallen to help them. One by one, his companions fell and he to… _

He opened his eyes, fully aware and in remembering, "Cheza! We are all alive, but… I think we are in different forms…at least I am…"

The flower swayed a bit in a slight breeze, "Kiba, you have to gather your pack. Open the doors to Paradise once again and fight the blacken evil around the world. This one cannot go with you. This one cannot help you find Paradise. You must find the Book of the Moon and the missing pages. The missing pages are in the ruins of the Nobles, yes they exist."

Kiba was confused, "I'm not a wolf though, and I am human…"

"You are a wolf, you have the power to turn into your true form," she paused, "take the rest of my leaves and give them to the rest. This one shall stay and fade away."

"No Cheza!"

"This one must, goodbye Kiba," she dropped her leaves and wilted; Kiba sighed and took the leaves. First he'll figure out how to change into his 'true' form, and then he'll find Tsume, Hige, and Toboe. Then, they will go on the craziest adventure.

_If there are the some of you who are evolution freaks and say that 100,000 years cannot rebirth all humans…well…I say it can because it can_


	2. Claw

**_Hello! Chapter number 2 up… I realized this is going to be a LONG story... Grrrr... Also note that I don't want to keep EVERYTHING in the original wolf's rain the same in my sequel...if some things are changed it's purposely done, unless said otherwise. I believe that there was something different in the first chapter, it was intended._**

Kiba walked home with the red leaves in his jacket pocket. He starred at the ground. His memories replayed over in his mind. Walking through the winding streets, so much of this place was just like his previous life. The population, lack of spirit, and lifestyles of these people shadowed those of his previous life. There was one difference, there were no nobles to run cities or burn them.

Shouts erupted from the corner, he turned around the corner. There was a small circle of people shouting and encouraging the two fighters in the middle. Kiba moved to the ring to see the fighters. One was a rugged man with short hair and the other man was a grey hair, with tight leather clothes. Kiba's eyes widened and he pushed forward to grab him.

"Tsume!"

Tsume looked to the direction of Kiba, noticing the same man he saw before. He looked so familiar to him. The other fighter had a knife in his hand, he slashed Tsume's chest into a big X. Tsume growled and tackled the man down. As his blood ran down his chest, his body reformed, shaping into a great grey wolf. He howled. The man screamed under him, his writhing body trying to shake the wolf off of him. Everyone gasped and backed away or ran.

Kiba stood there amazed; it was just like he remembered. Tsume slowly lowered his head and bit the man's throat, he went limp. He jumped off of him, shaking excess blood from his fur. Everyone was gone by then. Tsume looked up at Kiba.

His golden eyes starred up at Kiba, "I remember you, I don't know how, but you know me. And you also know what I am."

Kiba reached into his pocket and grabbed a red leaf and held it out to him, "this is a leaf from Cheza, if you eat it, and you'll remember everything."

Tsume formed back into a human to avoid suspicions or any other dark creatures that survive during the night. Tsume grunted and took the leaf slowly from his hand. Tsume was pondering whether or not to eat it. He starred down at the blood color leaf, yellow eyes searching, examining for any signs of death. He looked up to Kiba's big sea eyes, seeing the trust in them. He nodded and slid the leaf through his mouth and chewed.

Tsume paused and starred off into space, mouth wide open in wonder as he saw somewhat the same visions Kiba had. Kiba meanwhile, watched around for any signs of cops. Kiba caught the sound of a siren far off. Tsume was still having the vision. Kiba stood ground, trying to find the police and which way they are going.

Tsume finally woke. He looked at Kiba, almost in shock.

"All of that happened, didn't it? Everything?"

Kiba nodded. He turned around and the sirens stopped moving, they were at the end of the alleyway.

"Tsume, time to go!"

Tsume started running, Kiba followed closely behind. They ran up the fire escapes on the buildings, Kiba tried to find a way to avoid the cops and find a place to hide. Tsume led him across the rooftops of the old crumbling buildings. Sirens filled the air with high pitched screams; further away Kiba thought he heard the sound of helicopters.

Tsume stopped and looked around, the lights of buildings reflected daylight off the skyscrapers, as did the moon. Tsume looked up at the moon; it was a crescent, a sliver in the sky.

Kiba stopped and looked at him. Tsume's blood had stopped; nevertheless it left blood stains along his clothing and skin, and said "you're a wolf, aren't you?"

Tsume nodded, "I was born in a forest miles from here, it's gone now."

Kiba nodded and looked around; the wind swept his black hair away from his eyes. Search lights surrounded them, he looked to Tsume.  
"Time to go," Tsume sighed and ran, jumping down the building. Kiba continued on, he lack the physical strength of Tsume, though he was able to keep up with the wolf. Tsume took to the streets again; they crossed the alleyways, sweeping the streets as they tried to find a place to hide.

Tsume stopped finally. Kiba was breathing deeply; he swayed and leaned over as he tried to catch his breath. Tsume took out guns from his thigh holsters. He cocked the guns, Kiba's head snapped up to see some police running after them. They wore some dark jumpers, gas mask-like face coverers. They carried what looked like a giant super soaker water guns, they were really acid shooters. The acid wasn't strong enough to consume your skin but strong enough to cause second degree burns and itch.

"Run"

Kiba nodded and sprinted off to a nearby warehouse. He crouched down by some dumpster, watching as Tsume began shooting the Agents as those particular police were called.

Tsume was doing rather well; the acid missed him as the Agents ran after him and attempt to spray him with the acid. A strange smell of chicken claimed him; he turned around and starred into a dark figure he couldn't make out. A hard thing swiped over the back of his head. His eyes rolled seeing stars as he fell unconscious...

_**Now, who can it be? Did the Agents capture him? Does someone mean to kill him…? Find out next time.**_


	3. New Tidings and old Friends

_Alas! Chapter 3! Sorry for the 5 day overdo, School is a nightmare and being a junior in high school doesn't change anything. (And I said 10/5 in the last for update, I meant September, I just thought September was 10 not 9th month. School's killing me.) Anyway, here ya go!_

Daylight washed Kiba's face as he slowly became conscious. Opening his eyes slowly, he saw only blurs. He looked at his surroundings, finding he was lying in a corner of a huge rather empty warehouse. The ceiling stretched a good 30 feet; the floor was very cold cement.

"Look Hige! He's waking up!"

A figure of a boy wearing the same orange jacket he saw him in the first time was running towards him. The voice was of a boy not yet in full maturity.

"I'll get him some food," said the deep, slightly older voice.

Kiba's vision was slowly getting better. Brown eyes starred down at him, full of happiness. He was smiling widely, lips stretched to the corners of his face.

"Hey, I'm Toboe!"

Kiba blinked.

Hige came back with a bowl of soup. The smell came over him and hunger took over him as he realized his long fasting of what he thought was a day. They boys helped him to sit him up. They leaned his back against the wall next to him. He gingerly ate his soup, as to not drop it or burn himself with the hot filling liquid.

"Thank you both," he glanced up at him

They both nodded, smiling. Hige looked at him, "Name's Hige." He paused for a moment then watched the young man. He was quite better from before when they 'found' him. The cuts and bruises were disappearing and he seemed to be stronger. Hige never experienced pain himself; he was mostly a home dog, hungry for food, always. He was born wolf. His mother was a brown wolf as his father; they were killed by the Agents soon after his 2nd birthday. Finding a way to hide himself, he made his way into the city, seeking revenge but knowing soon after he was out numbered. He looked back and Kiba and smiled slightly, "Geez, you were a mess, sorry we hit ya."

"Yea, we thought you were one of the Agents, we managed to save your friend from near death as well. He's over there resting," Toboe added in, he pointed to a grey wolf in the middle of the floor covered with blankets. There was a window right above him, light danced along the fur of Tsume, making him glow in a way.

"We thought he was a goner until we saw him let out a breath. The Agents really got him. Cuts everywhere and deep ones, we don't know if they burned him, if they did, they are gone. It wasn't until we scared him off by throwing rocks and howling multiple times that really made them run!" Toboe jumped up. He was jumping up and down excitedly. Hige smiled and went to check on Tsume.

A sudden thought came to Toboe's mind, "what's your name?"

Kiba smirked; he'd forgotten to introduce himself to his old pack, "Kiba."

Toboe smiled and walked over to a small nest like place in the opposite corner. He picked up a small white object, a kitten. The kitten climbed along his shoulders playing with her master. Kiba stood up slowly and walked to Hige, reaching in his pocket for Cheza's leaves. He pulled out a small still lively red leaf and held it out to Hige. Hige gave him a questionable look, he saw something in Kiba's eyes though, trust. He took the leaf and ate it. Hige's world seemed to stop as he starred off into the distance. Kiba smiled as he knew what was going on.

Toboe ran over to show Kiba his kitten. He held the kitten up in his face, smiling broadly, "this is Neko! I got her a few days ago!"

She was white and her eyes were the brightest sky blue he'd ever seen. Looking closer, he realized that this kitten had a familiar look. Toboe placed her in his arms and the kitten starred at him, almost admiralty.

Hige jumped up and looked at Kiba, "what the….? KIBA!"

Toboe looked at the two of them completely confused. Kiba handed him a leaf and told him to eat it.

They were sitting in a circle, Hige, Toboe, Neko and Kiba. Tsume was still out. Toboe was having some shakes and Hige would glance at Kiba nervously. Them in their wolf forms still troubled Kiba, he wanted badly to be the form he was originally.

"I can't believe that. I can't believe what happened….," Toboe paused to catch his breath and steady himself, "do...do… you think we are to find Paradise again?"

"Cheza says that's what we are supposed to do. I have to find a way to be a wolf though, she says I'm a wolf but not in my true form." Kiba sighed and leaned back on the floor.

"I don't want to go, after all that happened, I don't want to go," Hige retorted, he had fear in his voice; something Kiba was surprised to hear.

"We don't have any Nobles chasing after us like last time. We just need to find the missing pages and the book for that matter."

They nodded, they seemed better, for he made it sound easy, but he was Kiba. Kiba was their leader no matter what.

"Where shall we start looking?" Hige surprised Toboe and Kiba. He stood up and smirked, "just like old times."

They laughed.

"Why don't we start with Darcia's Castle?"

They boys turned and looked at the grey wolf standing before them, fully healed and fully determined. The newly made X-cut on his chest showed heavily, he was just the way Kiba remembered him. They smiled, Kiba's smiled seemed to be the widest, he was glad his old companion was his old self and alive for that matter.

"Well, Kiba, should we go to Darcia's?" Toboe's small voice asked him with wide eyes. He remembers. Kiba nodded his head slowly. Neko climbed up Toboe's shoulder and mewed in approval.

And with that, the boys grabbed some food and went on their way. They stayed in human forms until they left the city, and then they were wolves. Kiba walked with them, they were in no mood for running, but the waning moon was waiting for her children of the night.


	4. Desert

_Chapter 4!_

The days dragged on. Landscapes forever changing, none of them looked comforting. Ruins covered the barren land, occasionally trees would lay out in the sun. The wolves and human hung their head low as they walked, the sun beating down on their bodies. Feet and paws dragged across the ground. They haven't stopped walking in 2 weeks.

A small city lay before them; the sand almost concealed its walls within the grains. Kiba pulled his jacket over his head; a cloud of sand whipped them. They halted, fighting back the wind and sand from their eyes. They formed into their human bodies to do just that.

"Everyone, cover your eyes, nose and mouths!"

They sunk into the sand on the ground hoping to save them from being suffocated by sand. Toboe was coughing loudly, shortly everyone followed him. They lay down, waiting for their lungs to be saved.  
"I don't think I can breathe," Toboe whimpered. He coughed a few more times and soon he passed out. Kiba ran over to him and covered his head with his jacket. He squinted to see Tsume or Hige; both of them were on the ground, almost completely covered by sand. Kiba finally fell, his world went black.

The End

_Jk, don't kill me! Small Chapter, eh? I figured that this would be a good stopper. I didn't want to continue because, well… I dunno. I'm tired and I can't think right now, but I know many of you would like the 5th one winks_


	5. Cyan

**Hehe. A fun Chapter!**

Chapter 5

Kiba awoke to the smell of disgusting dog breath. He turned around to find the source of the smell; a giant black dog's mouth was in his face. He jumped and tried to move but he was restrained in a bed.

"Help…" his voice was parched; he could barely speak over a whisper.

"Kayla, NO!" A girl's voice yelled. The dog jumped and ran away. She walked towards him, her heels clicking on the hard floor. She stood by his bed and undid the bindings so he could sit up. He did so and looked at the woman. She looked at the woman; she looked to be in her mid 20's. Dark hair and skin. She wore black clothing as well, which surprised him because they were in the desert. He jumped and his eyes widen. He had forgotten about Toboe, Hige and Tsume!

The woman handed him a sports bottle of water. He then noticed her eyes, bright blue. She was Blue!

"My friends, they are out in the desert!" He tried to explained, though only the sound of a soft whisper escaped.

She shook her head, "No they are here, in fact, and they are enjoying themselves in the diner if you care to join in to eat." She smiled, Kiba blinked.

"You heard me?"

She nodded, "I have excellent hearing, got that on my mom's side."

His eyebrow raised, he decided to discuss the manner elsewhere (aka Food Area). He gulps down the water and got off the bed, walking to the diner.

The hallways were a night shade of green, it seemed to be some sort of refugee place or hospital, but there were no patients or doctors in view. He followed "Blue's" directions to the diner. He wished he would have asked her name. Why did he always forget that they don't remember him as he remembers them?

His walking led him to a dinner room, tables and chairs all around and in the middle was a giant glass dome, and in there were piles of food. All you can eat. It wasn't hard finding his companions, Hige was hitting the pastries, Toboe was fighting with a cooked chicken's leg and Tsume was standing off to the side in deep thought.

Kiba walked inside and everyone greeted him with beaming eyes and stuffed mouths. He walked to Tsume, "what's on your mind?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Doesn't this place seem strange to you?"

Kiba nodded, "It is but they helped us, did you eat?"

Tsume shrugged, "I had only what I needed, which is enough so I can run if it comes to traps. We should leave after you have had your fill."

"Blue's here. She was the nurse that saved me."

Tsume's eyes widen a bit, "I guess she reincarnated to."

Kiba nodded.

"Does Hige know?"

"I'm assuming not, I think he'd be jumping on her rather than eating himself to death."

Tsume chuckled.

Hige pranced over offering Kiba a doughnut. Kiba shook his head and got himself a plate to get started on his meal. Hige walked out off the buffet and walked around, sniffing the area.

"Mmmm… The smell of beautiful girls," he drooled. He followed his nose, bumping into girls and smirking. They rolled their eyes and walked off. He sighed.

-.-

This is going to be hard… Then again, it wasn't a good idea, but… what one little girl flirt can't hurt?

He found a small room and walked through it, a dog greeted him with a snarl. He looked at the dog and glared. The dog backed off.

"Who's there?"

He looked up, a woman with black hair and tan skin greeted him. He gulped, it was Blue. Tears formed in his eyes, he reached out for him.

"My name is Cyan," she stepped back from Hige's' hands.

"Blue! Don't you remember me!" Behind her human disguise there was a wolf form, she looked just as she did in her previous life.

"I... I don't remember you," she backed away, "Why are you here with the other three traveling with you?"

"We're searching for the Book of the Moon and its pages." He sighed, she didn't remember and he knew that the last leaf was used on Toboe. He'd die again just for her, to fall in love with each other again. He missed her so much that his heart ached now, as he looked into her eyes. He saw her uneasy look and she turned away. Her dog stood up and walked over to her. He growled at Hige, the dog was quite old, probably around 19 or so, Hige smelled the anger on the dog but knew he wasn't able to actually fight Hige.

Hige sighed and turned his tail; he listened to the old dog and left the room, back to his companions in the mess hall. He didn't feel hungry anymore.

Once he got there, the three of them watched him slump in his chair. Toboe walked over to him, "What's wrong, Hige?"

"Nothing…Nothing at all," he laid his head on his arms that were resting on the table.

The others glanced at each other, it was time to go. Their bellies were stuffed. Kiba stood up and walked out, Tsume shortly followed and Toboe looked back at Hige. Hige glanced at him, shrugging him off. He didn't want to leave, though he knew he had to. Toboe left and the door slammed shut.

Hige sighed and looked up, there in front of him was Cyan. She was smiling brightly, "Hey Hige!"

He smiled, "Hi."

"I would like to go with the four of you, I can help you look for the pages. I've always wanted out of this place, is it alright if I tag along?"

Hige jumped up with glee, "Of course you can come!"

She laughed and nodded. Hige and Cyan walked to the door and she waved goodbye to her dog. He was too old to make a journey like this, she knew. The dog barked and watched his adopted sister leave. This would be the last time he would see those bright blue eyes. With that the two of them, Hige and Cyan, walked out together to Kiba, Tsume, and Toboe, where they would be waiting for them in the courtyard of the strange hospital.


	6. Searching

CH. 6

"So… do we start looking for the pages and book here?" Toboe looked up at the four of them. He had the white kitten Neko in his arms. The kitten was rescued along with the pack. Toboe found Neko with him when they woke up in the morning. He had fed the kitten milk and some sausages before they left.

The city buildings reflected light of the noon sun. The sandy buildings stood tall. They had and oval structure the top of them was rounded, they were made from what looked like to be clay. Streets and sidewalk bridges connected different parts of the buildings together from the last. Hanging gardens formed from the gutters of the sides of the buildings, making the plants a beautiful green waterfall from the sides. Trees were all on the ground, even some desert cactuses too. This was like a small world of paradise.

"Hmmm…," Tsume looked around. People were playing in the deserted streets, mostly children; they threw water at each other, laughing. Not a single car was spotted; the city was small for the use of cars. It was just a tiny oasis in the vast, dry desert. Tsume grunted, "This place looks familiar…"

"This city is the only one for miles, it was in ruins a long time ago, and the humans built it up. This city is The Lost City," Cyan informed.

Hige gulped and grabbed his un-collared neck. He remember his betrayal to his pack when they came to this city; Jagura's ancient city of zombie hell.

"Well, so much for Darcia's castle, I think we went too far," Tsume grunted.

"No, we just came from the opposite direction," Toboe replied. The all looked up at the sun then. Indeed, they started their journey from far North whereas before it was the South. In any case they just have to continue to Darcia's castle.

"Any places that might hold old books?" Kiba looked to Cyan; he glanced around hoping for some sign…anything.

"I can take you to bookstores and our library," Cyan replied. She began walking a ways, looking back to them. They nodded and followed. Kiba still glanced around; he felt something was here, somewhere.

They circled through the winding streets of the main floors. Vendors lined up on the sides, they were selling miscellaneous things, from antiques to food. People crowded the streets to buy or sell valuable items. The mothers with children gathered food for dinner and the husbands or young lovers lined for some jewelry for their beloveds.

Kiba kept a close eye out for any signs of books. His eyes searched past the clothes of the townspeople. Tsume helped him by looking on the other side. The group decided to move to a more open area for a plan of action and for fresh air from the smell of disgusting dirty humans.

"How about we split up?" Hige glanced up from the ground as he thought, "Me and Cyan will go check the stores while the three of you are here to find the book."

Kiba looked to Tsume then to Hige, "alright, but keep to the task and don't mess around."

Hige smiled and he glanced to Cyan. She smiled and led him to the stores above the town square. Toboe rolled his eyes as he watched the two of them leave. Neko mewed and climbed up onto his shoulder and perched. Kiba and Tsume sighed as well.

"You better hope those two are coming back," Tsume smirked. He folded his arms and leaned back against the wall.

"If he doesn't, we can always find him. I'm not worried about Hige; I'm just worried about Blue… I mean Cyan," Kiba smiled.

"Hey, let's get to searching, guys. I have a feeling it's around here," Toboe looked up at them and stroked little Neko's head. They nodded and walked through the crowd.

Occasionally there would be a couple of stalls with old books, but none of which they were looking for. After an hour they sat down in a small square. People were passing them by and kids were throwing a few pennies into the fountain that lay in the middle of the square. Palm trees covered the area, providing shade for the tired people that sat on the benches for a rest. They looked at each other, thinking.

"There's the one last street we didn't search, if we don't find anything, we'll have to hunt down Hige and Cyan and leave," Kiba sighed and watched as Toboe held Neko to the water fountain's edge so the kitten could lap at the cool refreshing water.

Tsume nodded, "alright Kiba. Have you figured out how to turn into a wolf yet?"

Kiba shook his head; his black hair fell over his sea eyes in response.

Tsume nodded and kept his mouth shut, not to push the subject.

"Hey Guys! Do you smell that?" Toboe jumped up in excitement. Kiba and Tsume stood up. Tsume's head hung back as he sniffed the air. Kiba watched curiously.

"What is it?"

"Smells like wolves and food…"Tsume grunted, "there must be others here, I'm not surprised."

Toboe laughed and ran off, Neko jumped up on his shoulder. Toboe made his way into the other street they didn't check before. He rushed into the crowd. Tsume and Kiba yelled for him to come back, but Toboe didn't listen. They ran out after him.

Pushing past people they moved against the crowd trying to find the pup. They searched without any luck.

"Kiba, let's stop for a while and find higher ground!"

Kiba stopped and looked around, people zoomed past them. Tsume climbed on a few boxes lying against an old building and looked around. Kiba looked up at him and waited for an answer.

"There!" Tsume pointed aways to an alleyway. Toboe was talking to a middle aged man dressed in some ragged clothing, "he's one…."

Tsume jumped down and ran, Kiba followed him. They ran to Toboe. He was smiling holding something in his hand. The old black wolf nodded and he walked away back to his stand.

Toboe lead them into the alley, beaming, "He gave me a folded piece of fabric like paper," he held up one of the missing pages. There was a picture on it with strange symbols. There were five wolves on it and three humans. A white wolf was leading following a grey, then a fat brown one, then a brown pup. Humans were standing beside in a corner. Kiba gasped, he reached out and touched the picture of the white wolf, chills rolled down his spine.

Tsume's eyebrows rose, "the missing pages fore told us?"

Toboe smiled, "we're famous…"

They walked down the alleyway.

Tsume grunted, "all we need now is the book and the rest of the pages… how many pages are there?"

Kiba shrugged, "Cheza didn't say…"

Neko mewed. Tsume and Toboe stopped, they sniffed the air. Their eyes widen slightly.

"What is it?" Kiba asked.

"Blood…."

A group of wolves walked out from the shadows. Each glaring, baring their pearly white fangs. Toboe hid Neko up into a small spot invisible to the wolves. Kiba, Tsume, and Toboe glared back. Toboe and Tsume, growling.

Laughter erupted from the streets and their world went blank.

_Sorry everyone! I have writer's block and realized that I haven't updated this in a LONG time. Does it always seem that I end with them passing out? I'm sorry for the late update. School is wasting my precious time; I might not update this for another month. I'll try my best for at least 2 week updates._


	7. Fight

7

Tsume growled at the man who knocked Kiba and Toboe in the back of their head with bricks. They attempted the same to Tsume but he ducked just in time to snap back to bite a paw. That sent the wolf off whimpering for a few seconds before he was able to attack Tsume back, using his paw to slam Tsume's head against the ground. Tsume jumped up and jumped the wolf, biting him in the neck. The wolves around circled so he wouldn't escape. They would watch as their companions attack Tsume with neither one of them more triumphant than the last. One would attempt to leap onto his back, Tsume twist his body to grab him with his jaws by the scruff of his neck and throw him into the wall, and watch as his body went limp. Another rushed forward, knocking Tsume down. Tsume jumped up and bit his muzzle, the blood squirted out and the wolf yelped. Tsume took the moment and threw him as well into the already limp body of a wolf.

Tsume spat out his opponents' blood and glared at the wolves, growling. The rugged wolves echoed his growl as their blood eyes glared back at him. He was out numbered by a long shot. There were 13 wolves, each ready to kill him. They didn't bother to hide their form. The man that knocked out Toboe and Kiba stood watching. He wore a long leather coat. His hair was also long and blonde; the end was tied in a ponytail. His eyes were a deep blue one had a touch of light, it was a glass eye. A long scar ran across the fake eye, from forehead to cheek.

Tsume snarled at the man, "who are you!"

The man smirked, "you're nightmare," then he snapped his fingers and the wolves all jump at Tsume. He fought them off biting necks and clawing bodies. They bit into him, clawed at him, Tsume was losing.

"DOGS! FILTHY DOGS!"

He fell.

The man snapped his fingers again and the wolves retreated. Each of their wounds seemed to already be healed. They cloaked their true appearance with human forms. Each one of the men wore a black jumper, their guns, however weren't with them. They are Agents. The leader disappeared into the depths of the alley while the Agents picked up Kiba and Toboe.

"What shall we do with them boss?"

A whisper from the alley responded, "throw them into the dungeon, I will speak with them when they awake, bring the grey one too, he might be still alive."

As the Agents disappeared into the alley, a mew came from the well hidden white kitten, Neko. She ran to find Hige and Cyan for help.


	8. Break out

_I'd like to thank Cring White Wolf and WhitewolfKiba for reading and obviously enjoying, I'm glad both of you love the story a lot. I'll keep updating then._

8.

Kiba stirred in his sleep, he dreamed of the Agents. They were the followers of the leader, Tsukimono. He rules the land with bad intentions among those that follow him. For decades he wanted his city to grow, he killed the forests for factories, killed the farms for road. Everything died in the palm of his hand and no one could stop it. He remembers hearing the cries of the world dying around him. Tsukimono would order the Agents to kill all that tries to oppose him; wolves were of that group. For years, wolves tried to stop him, to kill him. However, his power was far too great to be destroyed. Some said that Tsukimono was immortal, that he was not of this world to rule for over a 100 years. Or perhaps that Tsukimono was a son of the original ruler. No one ever sees the face of the powerful beast. He keeps away into his palace where no one can see him or if he did come out it'd be in disguise. The rumors forever travel along the lands, not matter right or wrong, evil still happen. Kiba never understood what caused the Earth's pain until now, sometimes he felt the wolf in him, sometimes it burned in his soul that it pained him.

_You are wolves degenerated into humans…you can't change your form anymore._

"Ah!" he awoke from his sleep. Pain suddenly took its toll on him, his whole body feeling as if he was hit by a moving car. A pebble hit him in the eye. Toboe looked at him with fear in his eyes. He was in his wolf form and he was shackled to the ground with handcuff bindings that came from the floor. He was badly beaten up by the look at his dirt matted fur. He looked down and found his ankle was shackled as well.

"Kiba, these wolves...they don't like us."

He looked around again; they were in a jail cell. The walls were concrete and moldy. Only hay was on the floor of the cell and it reeked of piss and blood. Kiba shook his head to free himself of his suffocation.

"Where's Tsume?"

Toboe nodded to a cell across from them. Kiba looked through the bar doors and saw Tsume leaning against his cell wall, his grey coat stained with red. He put up a well fight by the looks of it, though it looked as if he didn't have much time left to live. Some flies swarmed around his body. Kiba's eyes widen a bit and he stood up.

"TSUME! WAKE UP!"

A familiar voice ranged through his head:

_You are wolves degenerated into humans…you can't change your form anymore._

Toboe looked up at Kiba and looked down, his ears folded back in sadness.

"TSUME!"

Kiba's cries echoed through the cells, though his friend didn't answer. He cried his name louder and louder.

"Kiba… I think… I think he's gone…"

Toboe lifted his head and howled softly. Kiba continued to cry his name. Tears began to choke his cries and he grabbed the bars for support. Leaning his face against the bars, he stared at his friend. A friend he had to see die like this before, and this time… there were no goodbyes.

The voice echoed through his head:

_You are wolves degenerated into humans…you can't change your form anymore._

Anger shook through him; his eyes flared as he grabbed the rusty chains and began to tear. Toboe stopped howling and looked at him. Kiba's hands were turning red and his skin was beginning to tear.

"Kiba stop, you'll hurt yourself!"

He didn't listen and continue to tear with all his strength. His grunts were turning into growls and he was turning into wolf.

The voice spoke again softly:

_You are wolves degenerated into humans…_

His body crumpled, bones broke as they reformed, and his disguise as human faded as his white wolf self appeared. His fur shown brightly with a soft white glow emitting from it. He grabbed the chains with his fangs and bit down hard. The shackles fell off his feet. Toboe starred in awe as Kiba did the same to him, biting off his shackles as well.

Shouts of men came from the end of the dungeon. Kiba ran to the cell door, not worried about the shouting but more for his friend Tsume. He grabbed a bar with his jaws and pulled. The bar bended, he continued to pull so the bar was wide enough for both of them to go through.

Toboe just starred at Kiba, tears still in his eyes. He had never seen his friend like this, such determination for one of his companions; he only remembered seeing him like this in the case of Cheza… The page! He searched through his pockets from his human form; he couldn't find any trace of it.

Kiba bent the bars enough and slipped through and Toboe followed easily. Kiba ran over to Tsume and looked at him closely for any sign of breath. There was none.

"Stop, you!"

Both of their heads shot up from Tsume and they looked at an Agent, he has a gun aimed at their bodies.

Kiba hunched down and snarled. The man shot and he leaped away and onto the Agent. Toboe ran ahead as Kiba killed him.

"No, this way," Kiba said after he jumped off of the bleeding corpse. He indicated a small door at the end of the hallway where the Agent had came from.

"Are you crazy?" Toboe whimpered.

"Don't you smell it?"

Toboe sniffed the air, catching a small scent of…

"Lunar Flower," Kiba nodded.

Kiba darted towards the door and charged the door knocking it down. Toboe and Kiba walked into an office. It was cramped up and looked more like a storage room then anything. The Agent must have been the cell keeper by the looks of the books and keys on the walls. Kiba walked slowly, sniffing the air for any trace. He disguised himself and his fingers ran along the book bindings.

Each of the books were old and needed a good dusting. He examined them closely. Toboe examined the books on the other wall.

"Kiba? How… how did that happen?"

Kiba shrugged as Toboe was speaking to him, his fingers running down the spines, "It was like the wolf wanted out of me."

Toboe nodded and went back to looking, he began tossing papers around, trying to hold back his tears. He smiled and found the page that they stole and stuck it back in his pocket. A stange script caught his eye and he opened it. It was an old letter that dated back over a hundred of years ago. He began reading a few lines outloud:

**We have found The Book of the Moon… It was hidden in the depths of a cave where on top of the mountain was where we thought the entrance to Paradise…**

Kiba stopped to listen to the words of Toboe.

**It's filled with secrets and a language that cannot be read in our tongue. It might have what you are looking for the changing of the humans. I will arrive in a fortnight with the book.**

** T.E.**

"T.E.?"

Kiba face snarled together. He clenched his fists, "let's go find Hige and Cyan."

Toboe nodded and they walked out quietly. They walked down the hall to the opposite door which they figured it was the way out. They passed by Tsume's cell without a second glance. The thought burned through their hearts and they couldn't stand to look at their beloved friend.

As they reached the end, Toboe heard a faint whimper coming from the end of the dungeon in the first cell. He ran to it and looked around. Kiba watched him and followed, "what is it?"

Toboe strained to see in dark, a small figure curled up in the corner. It was a wolf pup, a little younger than Toboe and from what he saw, the pup had beige and grey fur.

"Hey little guy, we're here to help you."

The pup looked at Toboe with yellow eyes, it was frighten to death. His little body began to shake with fear at the intruders. He sniffed the air for any signs of friendliness. Toboe reached out to him and wagged his tail. The pup got up slowly, one of his ears were flipped down over his eye.

"Keep watch, I'll get him out."

Kiba chewed the bars, bending them slowly and the pup jumped away again. Toboe heard footsteps, "someone's coming Kiba."

He bended the last amount of space and the pup ran out. From wolf sight he looked about a year and a half old, probably a month or two younger than Toboe.

"Do you know how to shield yourself?"

"No…"the small voice responded.

Toboe jumped back as the knob handle turned. Kiba stood his ground and the door opened.

"Here I think this is where they put them," a familiar voice spoke. And then Hige opened the door fully and the wolves smiled. Cyan walked in afterwards.

"HIGE!" Toboe shouted and jumped up.

"Hah, I knew my nose smelled right. Neko came and told us that you guys were caught so we decided to find you."

Kiba smirked, "sounds like old times eh?"

Hige laughed and Neko sprinted out jumping onto Toboe's shoulder. They motioned for the time to go and they walked out.

"Hey, where's Tsume?"

Kiba and Toboe looked down. Tears welled up in Toboes' eyes.

"Tsume will no longer be with us," Kiba spoke softly. Hige gulped down the lump in his throat and he looked down. Cyan sighed and laid a hand on Hige's arm to comfort him.

They walked out into the dark of the night. There was no moon in the sky to light the gloomy night, the stars even shown dimmer in the dark of the night. As they walked the streets, Hige kept glancing over at the new wolf.

"Who's the squirt?"

The pup looked up, "I'm not a squirt, I'm Shippo."

**Ok, for all of you Tsume fans... I'm so sorry. I had to just kill off somebody… I would've killed off Toboe but I decided Tsume was my best bet. I can understand now if you wont read the rest. **

**Oh, and I'll give you a prize if you can guess the name of the voice that is talking through Kiba**

**And no Shippo is not taken from Inuyasha it means tail so I had to add it into the name for the Wolf's Rain name of the characters.**


	9. Journey worth taking

_Hey all! Nice weather over here (U.S.A.) with, the, what?… 22nd hurricane. It's the Global Warming that forms the hurricanes, I suggest we stop killing the Ozone layer but no one seems to listen. Whoever lost families or friends in any of the hurricanes over in the southern U.S., I'm sorry for your lost and may everything turn out all right in the end. I wanted to say that because it's truly a tragic thing when you are helpless to something like that. _

**9. **

Kiba wasn't doing so well after the death of Tsume relaxed into his mind. He would have nightmares of his friend being killed. They ran through his mind, poisoning his thoughts day by day as he went on about life. Just thinking about his companion tore through him. He would often stray away from the pack to sit on his own and think. The others worried about him; sometimes he wouldn't eat when they were lucky to grab some food on the open plains. Toboe would save him some for later, even though his attempts to make him eat weren't helping.

Shippo was getting along quite well in the pack. They taught him how to disguise himself into a human. Which his human form was quite interesting, he looked about 11, tan skin, hair was a sandy blonde and he had green eyes. He wore a blue polo shirt with a jean jacket, his pants were also jeans. He didn't even look human at all even though his disguise was that. He and Toboe became friends fast. Sometimes when they were resting the two wolves would go out and explore or chase each other. Neko would join in even though the wolves powered over the tiny kitten. Toboe was happy for having a new friend that wasn't older than him and didn't care for his playfulness.

Hige was enjoying himself as well. He and Cyan were always together, talking and an occasional cuddle. Toboe and Shippo had fun taunting them every once and a while. But Hige and Cyan weren't close enough than most thought they were. Hige found it hard trying to make her like him like she did in their past life, there was a barrier there he couldn't break. She found him more like a friend and to her that's how he'll always we be to her. She didn't want to tell him that, breaking his heart would pain her more than him.

Their journey was continuing but they didn't know where to continue. It was obvious they had the find the Book of the Moon but they didn't know where. The only clue was that letter. They had to find where the original paradise was.

They walked towards the towering mountains day by day. Kiba was the one lagging behind while the others took lead. Hige didn't seem to notice Kiba as a wolf. His eyes were all over Cyan to care.

Neko trotted next to Kiba one day, walking side by side with him as they made their way through the elbow tall grass (wolf's elbow not human's) . She jumped onto his back and rode, her white fur blending into his. Her tiny blue eyes focused on his ears.

"You should stop punishing yourself for his death, Kiba."

Kiba jumped and turned his head to the kitten, "you talk?"

She laughed and nodded, "I always have. I stay silent to listen to the voices of the wind though and watching over all of you."

He smiled somewhat, "I forgot that wolves understood the languages of others…I guess I was human for so long and I forgot my past life to notice and remember."

"You remember now, and you know now, but you were never human."

Kiba's ears rolled back and he stood silent, following the body of Toboe, Shippo, Cyan and Hige.

"Why was I born into a human form though?"

"You weren't, you were adopted by the humans the wolves put you into that human form to protect you," Neko replied as she felt his muscles tense under her paws.

"How do you know this?"

She sighed and smiled, "I was put here to watch over you, I know a lot about you and even more. I was chosen to find you and bring you to Paradise. I'm a spirit trapped into this cat body set here to protect you. I know you may not believe it, nevertheless it's the truth."

He stopped and she jumped off to look him into the eye. Kiba still had darkness around him, a deep sadness.

"Where is Paradise, Neko?"

"We have to first reach to Tsukimono's palace, he has the book."

His palace was far from the tall grasslands where they were. They were walking southeast when they should be heading southwest. The journey would take them over half a year to walk. They would have to start running.  
"KIBA!"

Hige yelled his name, running back to find him. He spotted Kiba sitting with Neko right next to him.

"Kiba, are you ok?"

"Hige," Kiba looked up to him his blue-green eyes filled with certainty and determination, "we have to run southwest, I know where we are heading now," Kiba stood up on all fours, his claws digging into the Earth. Hige looked at him skeptically. The others came rushing over.

"Kiba?"

Toboe's whispering voice asked him, asked him whether he was alive or not. The sun was setting in the far west. Rays of sun colored the clouds into a beautiful display of reds against the dusk sky.

"Let's go."

Neko was the first to run. She sprinted off into the setting sun while Kiba followed right after. Once he caught up to her she jumped onto his back and he ran faster. The others starred at them confused. Without second thought, they followed their trustworthy leader into night.

**I'm going to stop adding chapters until I have some more reviews. It seems I only have a couple of people that actually read this story, that's fine but I want to see what others think.**


	10. Cave of Secrets

_**Thank you! 11/17/05**_

**10.**

Fall passed over the land. From the plains they were running into a forest of golden leaf trees. Kiba decided to stop the running and he moved at a walk while the others followed him.

"Agh… foooooood…" Hige moaned. He rubbed his empty belly, "It's been a week, Kiba, and I'm hungry."

Cyan's head hung low as she trotted next to him. Toboe was groaning to, his stomach agreeing with Hige's moaning. Neko was perched on Kiba's shoulder, quite content with herself. Shippo was smirking to himself as he walked with them. Hige turned to glare at the happy traveler.

"Aren't you starving too? You haven't eaten since we did last and you aren't complaining?" Hige grunted, folding his arms.

"Well, I went a month without food in that jail…" Hige did a fall and quickly recovered.( one of those Anime falls were they freeze and fall backwards with their feet in the airthen jump up... i don't know what else you can call those)Everyone laughed.

"Well, Hige seems that you are the only one complaining," Kiba smiled and he slowed down to sniff around for something.

"What is it Kiba?" Toboe watched their faithful leader.

Kiba opened his mouth to speak, but Hige beat him to the words "BACON!" he yelled and sprinted across from them and deeper into the forest.

"Hige! Stop!" Cyan yelled after him and followed.

Kiba, Shippo, Neko, and Toboe sighed as they watch them and then they ran too. The forest turned a lot darker the further they ran into it, but the smell of frying bacon was strong. They finally caught up to Hige and Cyan sitting at the entrance to a cave. Hige was panting and Cyan was holding onto his tail so he wouldn't go any further. The others walked up to him.

"Is this where the smell is coming fr-?"

"Yes!" Hige barked, drooling with anticipation as he gazed thoughtfully at the depths of the cave. His claws were digging into the Earth as he tried to continue but Cyan held tight onto him. He whimpered and finally stopped.

Kiba walked forward into the cave to scan the area for any clue to who may be there. The cave was rather small on the outside but it stretched through great depths. He continued to walk forward. Following his nose to the scent of bacon, the others slowly walked behind him. Hige whimpered, desiring to rush forward to get the food he's been dying for.

A voice spoke in the darkness, it sounded like a young female voice. Everyone froze to hear, "good thing we found something to eat, I don't think I've would've lasted this long on our journey without food."

"I know what you mean, it's a good thing that the boar didn't kill us first though," a deeper yet feminine voice replied. The others watched as Kiba walked deeper into the darkness to talk to the voices. His figure disappearing into the darkness.


	11. Moon and Nose

_**Oh, btw, the name talking through Kiba (back in ch. 8) is everyone's favorite villain Darcia, I'm upset no one guessed… oh well, at least I get to keep the $100.**_

11.

Kiba arrived to look into the faces of two very dirty girls. He hid behind a boulder of the cave, watching them from the shadows. The fire was the source of the ashes on their cheeks. They were young, about the ages of Toboe and Shippo. One girl was darked skinned, not from dirt, but from heredity. Her black hair was tied back. She had the brightest brown eyes Kiba has ever seen. They laughed as they continued to eat the somewhat cooked meet of ham and bacon. The other girl was wearing kaki Capri pants; her shirt was a light green that matched her eyes. Her wavy hair fell passed her shoulders; it was a deep brown/black. From where Kiba was he didn't see the light freckles on her fair face.

Neko jumped off of Kiba and looked at him, "I'll go to them…"

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and walked to the girls. Kiba turned around and listened, his back leaning against the cold stone.

The girls saw the cat and stared at her skeptically; the black girl stood up and sniffed the cat from a distance. They were indeed wolves. The black girl's wolf form was all black except for a white circle patch on her head. Her eyes were a bright blue. Neko sat down and mewed in peace.

The other girl shifted in nervousment, because cats don't usually come to wolves, not unless there was a meaning behind it. She stood up, ready to run. Her fur was all grey except for her paws, ears and tail which were a black. Her deep green eyes looked to the cat.

"Why are you here?"

Neko stood up and bowed her head, "little wolf girls, I'm here because there is a pack who wishes for food and they smelled the delightful meal you seem to be cooking."

The black wolf closer to Neko took a step to her, "what is your name, cat?"

The wolves' voices were darker than before when they were laughing and having a good time in peace.

"Neko," the white cat replied.

"I'm Tsuki and over there is Hana," the black wolf replied, "and I'm sorry, but we have only enough food for us the rest we've been eating for the past 5 days."

Neko nodded. She walked a bit off and the girls watched her. Kiba stood up and walked to them. They screeched in surprised and began growling in response.

"I'm Kiba, I mean you no harm."

They stopped growling. Eyes starred at each other, wolf eyes… human eyes. Tsuki glanced to Hana then back to Kiba, "Where are you heading? and where's your pack?"

"My pack and I are heading to Tsukimono's castle. We seek the Book of the Moon and that's where we think it's hidden. It holds the secrets to Paradise."

Tsuki and Hana shivered at the name of death, the soft voice of Hana spoke, "he killed our parents, my mom and dad and Tsuki's dad. They came in as they were having a get together one afternoon; they were old friends since pups. They heard the Agents knock on the doors of my house and they quickly hid us in a closet under the stairs where they couldn't see. We were five years old and we heard the screams of our parents, then the growls as they tried to fight them off, they didn't win. We were huddled in the closet until after they left and then until dawn. We were to afraid to come out. Once it was sunrise we opened the doors and walked to where our parents would've laid. We didn't see them, they were taken away. I went around the house to take anything that was dear to me and my parents, I found pictures," she fumbled through coat pockets that were on her arm. Tsuki quickly grabbed the burning bacon off the fire and threw dirt on the weak fire to get rid of it. Hana found the item and held out pictures from a cloth book, they had mysterious symbols on it and pictures of 4 wolves, these were the earlier times before Blue and the humans. Kiba took them carefully and examined them. Hana continued, "You know the pictures… They are about every wolf's dream…"

"Paradise," they both said in unison. Kiba looked to her and gave her back the pages.

"What's going on in here?" Toboe poked his head out from a corner and smiled. Neko jumped into his arms. Shippo fell forward, apparently tripping on something. He got up quickly and looked at them.

"These girls are seeking Paradise."

"Oh, cool, wanna come with us?" Toboe smiled even more sweetly to the girls. Hana laughed at Shippo trying to look all cool, Tsuki rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, looks like your pack is full," she grunted.

"No, NO!" Toboe grabbed Hana's hand and lead her out of the cave, Tsuki yelled and ran after and Shippo followed. Neko had jumped down from Toboe's arms and walked out with Kiba.

"Well, we have more mouths to feed… and no food," Neko laughed. Kiba smiled.

"At least they can cook."


	12. The Pack

**_Oh wow, I was looking on a site and apparently Tsukinomono means menstruation, I thought that was interesting so I shared. Tsukimono means cursed, or devil's possession, funny how Japanese is like that._**

12.

They reached the entrance to the cave, Toboe jumping up and down excitedly. Hige and Cyan looked at Toboe confused.

"What's gotten into you?" Hige snapped.

"Look! More companions!"

Hana walked out of the cave, nervously, she shielded her eyes from the burning sun and looked at Hige and Cyan, waved her hand slightly.

"This is uh… uh…um…," Toboe stumbled realizing he didn't know her name. Tsuki ran out and went to Hana's side. Shippo came out afterwards and sat down, panting.

"I'm Hana, that's my friend Tsuki," she pointed to her black friend. Toboe waved and Hige grunted, "Great, we have no food and now we have to share food with others." Cyan nudged him and glared at him.

Kiba walked out with Neko and looked at the group, "everyone, we are on a journey to seek out Tsukimono. I know the journey has been rough and…" he looked down thinking about Tsume, "sadden, but we are all together as a pack, as a family and we will continue to find Paradise. Even if we die trying, we will find the Book of the Moon and we will then find the way to Paradise. Is everybody with me?"

He looked around at the eyes of his friends, each of them filled with excitement yet doubt. If the ending will be like the last, will they all survive? Toboe stood up, Shippo followed, Hige smirked, and he and Cyan stood up together. Tsuki and Hana smiled and they raised their hands to him.

Neko sat by his side, "we are all with you, wolf-human, together as a pack we are the strongest."

Kiba beamed, he remembered this feeling, he remembered when they were together, and even running blindly they were together, "any ideas for food?"

Hige nodded and replied," We could always find some deer around here if everyone's up for it."

The girls laughed and ran off on all paws to search for some deer, Hige sprinted after them. Toboe and Shippo laughed and followed. Kiba sighed and watch them, Cyan came up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You really make a difference in everyone's life; you are truly a leader, Kiba."

"A leader isn't a leader without it's followers, Cyan."

Neko purred and walked a ways to wait for the hungry group. Cyan's bright blue eyes twinkled.

"For some reason, I feel like I met all of you before…"

Kiba smiled and nodded, "I know the feeling."

They sat down and talked for an hour, Kiba explained what happened in their previous life, Cyan watched him with those same eyes and she looked as if she remembered.

After the hour, the group of the Hungry came back with a giant buck in their jaws. Neko meowed happily and they all digged into the deer enjoying the long awaited meal. Tsuki and Hana enjoyed their bacon that they cooked previously. All of them knew they had a long journey a head of them and running on an empty stomach wasn't much of a good idea.

The night fell on the satisfied group. The eight of them were content as they slept the night away. Tomorrow was a new day.

**_I will bring Tsume back. But... it's going to be a surprise._**


	13. Mask

_**I'm actually having quite fun on this story, usually I can't write for a while on one project because I become easily bored or I don't know the ending… but alas! I know and I must say that this is going to be a LONG story… I'm going to try for 20 chapters it'll probably over 30… scary thought but its how it'll be. I dunno, at least I know what I'm going to do.**_

13.

They were heading closer and closer to Tsukimono's castle. As they ran through the passing days and moon they felt an evil darkness pass along the land. It was dead here. There were bones of people and animals of the pass. The dirt possessed by radiation caused by many bombs of previous wars. The air forever polluted with the smell of blood and death.

Kiba shook his head at the vast land as they moved in a slow pass across it. It tormented their minds, the scene, the smells, the knowing, they didn't want to cross the land. Tsuki walked with Kiba, her white circle on her black forhead provided comfort. He often wondered why the name, Tsuki.

"You are thinking about me, why?"

"Your name is prophetical, isn't that what you are told?"

"My spot is, not my name," she looked deeply into his eyes. She had a strict look in them, a look that could kill a thousand armies if given the chance. Kiba was reminded of how he gave that look himself when he didn't like the company that he was facing.

"You are the one who is told that can lead the wolves to Paradise?"

She nodded, "that is what the old ones said to my parents… long ago."

She walked ahead a ways, she knew where they were heading. They were heading close to her home. She sighed, wishing that she had someone who could greet her when she arrives. Hana ran ahead and walked with her and the two of them talked.

Shippo was somewhat tired from the continuous journey. His paws began hurting from all the running. He sniffed the air, his ears flattening as he smelled something, different. He ran to the source. It wasn't far away, only a few feet, he almost tripped on the protruding object that lay within the ground. He turned back to sniff it, it smell of gun power and human sweat.

The others realized Shippo left and turned to watch him.

He began digging at the object, revealing more and more of its appearance. It was a mask of some sort, a metal mask that shaped into a wolf-like face. Once he dug up most of the dirt he pulled the mask back to them.

"Loo a- t'is…" he placed the mask down and continued talking, "what do you think it was used for?"

They gather around the object, Hige sniffed it and sat back, "it was from the war…"

"The war of wolf and human," Cyan continued off of him, " a great war happened many years ago, humans were wolves once and when they couldn't change back the became angered to their brethren and began attacking by force. Humans and wolves went into battle, it wasn't a long battle, but defiantly a gruesome one. Humans had their guns and numbers, but wolves were faster, smarter and we knew the land. It was a battle to end all battles, fifty wolves went to attack against almost 200 men. The leader was none other than the man we are going to hunt down, Tsukimono. He was once a wolf as they say and he became human by disobeying the law of our lands. The natives forced him into human. He gathered the people, his followers, and commanded them to kill all wolves that did this to him. The odds were awful. In the end, no one won. Tsukimono survived though, and he went to build onto his kingdom and turned it into his own Paradise where he can become immortal."

Cyan glared, Hige nuzzled her and she sat down with him. Kiba snorted. Tsuki and Hana were growling curses under their breaths. Shippo was more focused on the mask and he continued to examine it, turning it over.

He found ancient writing, the same writing in the book of the moon, "what does this mean?"

Toboe's ears perked up and he came to look over, "look, there's a picture of us!"

Neko jumped off and looked at the mask, "It says, _Chosen One of Paradise, guide us there, for if we fall in battle, our pack we shall meet."_

"It's a prayer," Toboe whispered, "but, why are on it?"

"We were the ones that made it to Paradise, we are like Gods," Kiba replied.

"But, I thought only you made it Kiba, I died before we were even to the mountain," Toboe's ears fell back.

"You made the journey Toboe, you found your own Paradise," Neko nuzzled Toboe's foreleg.

Kiba sighed, "Let's get going." He turned away walking, Tsume ran through his mind again. He felt the same helplessness he felt for Toboe when he was killed by Darcia and now with Tsume gone, it was all just the same for him.

"But, what is the mask for?" Hana barked.

"It is armour, it was put on the wolf's face so they won't get a blow to the head," Cyan and Hige walked away after she said that. Shippo and Toboe followed them and then Hana and Tsuki. Neko bowed to the mask and pranced off to Kiba where she would take her place on his back.

Tsukimono rested back into his throne. His finger ran across the claw scars along his face. The wolves had won the war and they left him to die. He wore a mask over his face, hiding away from the world yet controlling it in his very grasp. His dark throne room was damp and cold, he didn't mind either. His body was carved with scars that he covered with tattoos after they were fully healed. Tattoos of wolves, tattoos of destruction, he liked them all. His head was shaved bald to show off those tattoos as well, those, were the language of the ancient. His dark robes trailed down onto the floor, over his feet, his cloak made out of wolf fur followed. He sat in silence, thinking.

A knock on the door interrupted him from his mediation, and in walked his friend, his follower. The man from the alley way, glided across the floor and bowed down before his master.

" Sir, we have found a new wolf, a white wolf. Rumors are going around saying he's the God wolf that found Paradise before. The followers spotted him 100 miles southwest from here and he has a pack with him. Should I order out for the Agents to get rid of him?"

Tsukimono murred in a deep roaring voice, in thought.

"I have heard of this young wolf. I also heard that you capture him before and let him get away. Blade, are you keeping any other secrets from me that I might have to kill you?"

"No, no, sir. I just thought you…"He sunk to the ground more in fear.

The mask man roared, "NEXT TIME YOU TELL ME WHEN YOU HAVE FAILED!"

" Ye-yes, sir," Blade gulped, "I'm sorry."

"Now, let the wolf come here but…," he smirked beneath the mask, "give him a challenge that he will never forgot."

Blade stood up, his sapphire eyes glanced to the shadow in the corner, the other Agent walked out and Blade followed.


	14. A Monster

_**Interesting Turkey Day story, this happened on the Saturday after thanksgiving and we had ham as we usually do and there's always the ham bone left after we were done with it. My mom and I made cookies on that Saturday so we took out the ham and put it on the counter, I wrapped it up in it's tin foil so our dog's wont get it. While we were doing the lights outside our house, my fat irish setter dog that normally does nothing but lay down all day, climbed up onto the counter, took the ham bone out of the tin foil some how and took the ham bone and start chewing the meat off of it. My dad was mad, he wanted to make bean stew and use the hambone as flavoring… what a waste. Oh well, I think he's going to get another ham for the stew, I wouldn't mind the extra ham.**_

14.

"Agh, it's never ending!"

Hige was complaining about the vast dark lands. The others were groaning over Hige's annoying complaining. Shippo was sniffing around and found something rather interesting. He dug up the dirty and took out four silver rings. Toboe, interested in Shippo's actions, trotted over to his friend.

"Hey Shippo what's tha-" his voice cut short as he realized it was his rings that the old woman gave to him when he was pup. Shippo held them out to Toboe and he took them with a careful hand.

"Toboe?"

Shippo looked at him confused. Toboe slipped on the rings.

"Wow, they still fit," he smiled.

"What?" They continued on walking to catch up with the others.

"It's a long story…" Toboe answered, "I'll tell it to you, the short version." He began the tale or now known as the legend of the wolves that found Paradise.

Kiba stopped suddenly, Tsuki walked up next to him and Neko stretched her sight among the foggy land. A ringing sound was heard in the distance. The others stood still, waiting.

They didn't have long to wait when a giant metal machine emerged from the ground about a mile ahead of them. It was old, somewhat rusty looking. A giant red eye was on its front and it stood on ten mechanical legs. It rotated itself and focused on the wolves. Its round body shook off the dirt and it let out a terrible screaming noise.

They yelled and clenched their teeth and covered their ears. The robot made its move and raced at them at an alarming speed.

Tsuki and Kiba blocked out the sound and snarled at the machine, racing towards it, fangs bearing.

The sound stopped and the fog parted revealing the white and black wolf gnawing the legs. The other wolves raced to help. Each of their eyes filled with rage. Their hearts beating quickly, it was show time.

As soon as they reached to the machine a gas sprayed out from a slot in the front into their eyes. They yapped and rubbed their eyes. Hige and Blue were able to dodge the attack and they jumped at a leg biting it in two.

Kiba and Tsuki successfully were able to do the same, the wires swirled around and they jumped away before they were shocked with electricity. Kiba made his way to the top, trying to find the control center to tear it into pieces, while Tsuki went to help the others.

Hige and Blue were working together biting off the legs. With a quick snap of their jaws they bit off leg by leg.

The machine let out another high pitch scream and sent laser beams around to burn the wolves.

Shippo recovered from the attack and charged at the machine. A laser beam swooped past him and he let out a terrifying yelp.

Toboe opened his eyes, trying to ignore the sound to find his friend. Shippo was lying on the ground, whimpering. Toboe jumped up and charged the machine, tearing off its leg. There were 3 legs left. Blue and Hige worked on the two and Toboe tore off the last.

Tsuki went to Hana and nuzzled her side to help her up onto her feet. Neko rushed passed them and to Kiba to help him find the weak point. Hana and Tsuki dodged the lasers and began running to Shippo.

Without its legs it stood still on the ground, oil leaking out from the bitten off parts. Kiba found what he was looking for, a small bar that would open the spider thing up so they could get in. Latching his fangs on the handle he ripped the door off.

The machine stopped moving and the eye dimmed out.

An Agent stood in there and started shooting. The acid spray barely missed Kiba and Neko as they jumped off the machine and back. Hana stood over the wounded Shippo and Tsuki stood in front of her. Hige and Blue waited for them from the back, panting softly. Toboe stood next to them, clenching his fists.

The Agent jumped out and began shooting acid towards Kiba's direction. Kiba darted away. Hige and Blue jumped on the Agent; they flew over the machine and landed on the ground. The Agent stopped moving.

"I think he's unconscious," Blue got off of him, dusting off her outfit. Hige didn't answer and reached over, pulling off his gas mask. He gasped…

Everyone raced over except for Hana who was wrapping up Shippo's wounds and healing them with herbs that she carried with her in a bag at her hip.

The Agent was a man, his hair grey with a buzz cut and a tiny ponytail in the back. His yellow eyes were closed.

"Tsume!" Kiba yelled.

"He's alive?" Toboe smiled and wiped up his bloody nose with his sleeve.

"It can't be him, can it?" Hige asked.

"I don't know, we never knew if he actually died or not, but he wouldn't work for the Agents, for Tsukimono, Tsume has too much pride than that," Kiba wondered as he starred at his friend.

Toboe crouched down and nudged Tsume, "Tsume….Tsume…"

The men stirred and open his eyes; Toboe jumped back, "Tsume!"

Everyone backed up, giving him more room. He snarled and showed his wolf form, something was different; his yellow eyes were now black eyes, as if a demon possessed him. Tsume jumped at Kiba biting a huge gash into his arm.

Hige growled and jumped at Tsume, clawing his side and biting a hole at his shoulder.

Tsume backed off and starred at the group. Without warning, Tsuki grabbed him by the tail and bit hard, while attempting to throw him.

Tsume wouldn't have it and swung her off, making her skid a few yards away. Kiba shook off the blood staining his white fur and made another rush towards Tsume. Kiba's yellow eyes burned with madness as he looked into the imposters' of his friend.

Tsume smirked and waved his arm, a red light flashed over Kiba and he stopped, stood still in mid jump. Kiba's eyes looked around; everyone else was in the same predicament.

"Stupid wolves…"an unnatural voice growled through Tsume, "I'm too powerful for the likes of you," he laughed an evil laugh, it echoed through the fog. Kiba wanted so badly to jump at him, but he was paralyzed.

A motorcycle raced over to Tsume and he jumped on, "I'll kill you, and that's a promise, white wolf, you'll never get to Paradise with Master Tsukimono, all wolves will die…" and road off into the fog, dust swirling off behind him.

After 5 minutes, Kiba fell and landed on the ground. He groaned and stood up.

"What's up with Tsume?" Hige rubbed his head.

"I don't think that was Tsume," Toboe said softly. He walked over to the sleeping Shippo. He looked alright, there was a cut along his chest, it was pretty deep. Hana used some string and a needle to stitch up the wound. She also put some herbs on it for faster healing, even though wolves healed fast, this would help him faster.

"It wasn't Tsume… Tsukimono is planning something terrible," Neko said as she jumped on Kiba's shoulder and he walked to his pack.

"We have to stop him, we have to, who knows what he's planning right now," Hana fretted, she was terrified of him. After what he did to her parents… she didn't want to have him do it again.

"He's using us, like Hige was used as a tracker before. We have to go to the castle and destroy him," Kiba growled.

Tsuki walked up next to Kiba, "I'm with you all the way Kiba, he deserves the kiss of death after what he has done."

Hige and Blue nodded, Toboe's eyes looked up admirely at Kiba, Hana nodded to Tsuki.

"We'll stay here until he's healed, it shouldn't take more than a night. It's a full moon," Kiba remarked.

They gathered around Shippo, making a protective circle around him while bathing in the moonlight. Though the clouds were covering the night sky, a small part in the sky left the moon uncovered, and it remained that way the whole night as they slept.


	15. Healing

**_I'm surprised at the number of growing fans I'm getting, thanks for reading, I'm glad all of you are enjoying such a LONG story. I don't know how you can stare at a computer that long, but it's a great talent…,ANYWAY… continuing…._**

15.

Shippo awoke in the morning, feeling a lot better. He felt a crushing pain on his chest and looked at the forming scar.

He hissed a little as he finally noticed it and as the pain became more real to him. The others were still sleeping around him, except for Kiba who wandered away from the pack. He was starring at the morning sun as the moon disappeared.

Shippo got up slowly and walked to him, curiously. He sat down beside the focused wolf, admiring his leadership and strength. His body was slightly smaller than his and of course different colors.

"How are you?"

The white wolf didn't need to move his head as he asked that question. He knew it was him.

"They pain is still there, but it has closed up a lot."

Kiba smiled slightly, "Good."

"What'cha thinking about?"

"Everything, past of course, but mostly about Tsume's reactions."

Shippo looked at him slightly confused; he bent his head to look at the ground. Kiba turned his head and looked at the young wolf, "you were unconscious, don't worry about it, I suggest more rest, we are almost there.

A pounding was heard in the distance and his head shot back to see what was going on behind him. Tsuki had woken up and watched the distance; there was a group of people behind them, riding on chestnut colored horses. Kiba stood up and waited, sniffing the air. Meanwhile, the others woke up, all of them transformed into humans.

As the horses came closer, they still waited; the visions of the people riding them were becoming clearer. They were Native Americans, wearing beaded outfits and leather hides. Their hair adorned with feathers.

"They are here to help us," Neko announced running up to Kiba's shoulder.

Toboe smiled brightly and waved his hand in the air. The Native Americans drove their horses into a trot as they walked up to them. Their eyes were dark, yet showing a kindness.

"Wolves," one of them said softly and they began speaking in their tongues.

Toboe was petting a horse's nose, smiling. The others slowly walked to them.

One of the Native Americans jumped off his horse and made his way to an elder, helping him off slowly. The elder moved to the wolves slowly. His eyes were light and gentle, the wrinkles on his face showed great age and wisdom. His long white hair was tied back. Kiba walked towards him, holding out his hand. As the elder took it into his hands, he smiled, "young wolf, you have been on a long journey, you have fought well and lead them well. We have heard the voices of the winds told us of your comings and we have a gift to aid you."

Two men walked out from the group and held out a roll of finely wrapped linen, each one with the drawings of the legend.

"This is what you seek; it will help you open the gates again to Paradise," his low voice whispered.

Kiba nodded and took the pages. He wondered how they will help. Why did they need them?

"The missing pages have an incantation and objects you must do to open the doors, young wolf," the wise one smiled. Kiba nodded once again.

"Go now," he retreated back into the horses and the man helped him on again. A woman came out from the group with a bag in her hands she gave Hana herbs from the bag. She smiled and thanked the woman. A boy ran up to Hige, whom was talking to Cyan and tugged on his sleeve.

"Hey?" He turned around and the boy handed him a familiar item, his brown leather collar with an H on the gold metal part. This surprised Hige, he took it carefully and smiled then, slipping the collar easily over his human head, "Thanks." The boy bowed and ran off.

They gave them some food for them, each with powers of healing and strength. They also cured the rest of Shippo and fixed up the group into fine condition. They thanked the Natives for all their helped and ran off to the city of Tsukimono, then to his Castle which laid 2 miles from it.

They were satisfied now and felt beyond great. As they ran, Tsuki talked with Kiba and Neko, whom took her usual spot on Kiba's back. Shippo, Hana, and Toboe played around and Hige and Cyan were playing their own game of "tag".

Kiba was always on alert for the dangers ahead, and the dangers around him, even though something was about to catch him off guard….

_**Oh yea! Cliff hangers! I love them, so does my friend who did this every single chapter in his story. But, no, you're going to have to wait for the next chapter, adios mis amigos!**_


	16. Run

**_Protector of Shadows, I know the collar was a bad thing but I brought it back just because it made the character, same thing with Toboes' rings._**

_**I love your emails, they are so funny**_

16.

As they reached closer, they saw smoke of the polluted city. It was big, no doubt. The buildings were grey, tall of course and yet it seemed empty and misplaced. A gigantic light shield was emitted around it, protecting the city from nuclear attacks of the sky. The shield was of a deep blue color and it seemed to hum as the electronic tower that was built higher than the city powered it.

The others slowed down a bit, Kiba and Tsuki walked behind, Neko went with Toboe and Shippo as the white and black wolf talked amongst themselves.

"Do you feel that?"

"What?" Tsuki quirked her head to the side, confused. She tugged on the long sleeve of her shirt, smiling into his green-blue eyes.

Kiba shivered a bit and looked around then back to Tsuki's smile. He smiled himself, then noting her tugging he asked "are you cold?"

She looked at him, "uh… just my hands." She held out her hands to him that were someone red from the coldness and he took them in his, warming them up.

They stopped and looked at each other, both smiling. Drops of rain began to fall, splashing on their faces. They leaned in and kissed each other lightly on the lips.

The moment stopped for them. They felt a wind swirl about them, the feeling grew stronger in just one kiss.

"OOOOoooooo," Hige laughed and Cyan bopped him on his head, "ouch," he pouted. Looking into the eyes of the girl he has always loved, though, she didn't love him back, not as much as he loved her.

"Come on Hige, leave them be. It's so cute," Cyan barked as she went goo goo eyes over the couple. Hana giggled and Toboe gushed over them too.

Shippo looked nervously to Hana, but she didn't notice him.

They broke the kiss and turned to look at the five pairs of eyes starring at them and blushed. Neko was no where to be found though. Kiba looked around, "where's Neko?"

The others shrugged and a sharp clanking sound made them jump. Another metal robot emerged from the ground and began shooting them. They all jumped away and ran. An Agent was in a dome of the control center on top of it, smirking through his gas mask. The robot was different from the other; it was standing upright like a person on two legs. One arm was a gun while the other had a cage. It walked quickly as they ran, catching up to them easy. It continued to shoot bullets.

Kiba slowed down as it chased the other wolves and he jumped biting the arm. Tsuki joined him and together they held on to the gun arm to keep it away. Toboe wanted to help and he went for the other arm with the cage, he jumped on and bit on one of the cage bars.

Shippo ran away from the scene looking for help and cover. Without warning he fell into a hole were someone was waiting for them. Hana stopped to help him but slipped in to the small manhole like size and the invisible door shut on them.

Hige and Cyan paired up and went for the control center to attack the man inside. A pair of claws spring from the center and moved its way around the robot's body like a snake and grabbed Toboe's foot. He yelped and let go, giving himself to the claws as they threw him into the cage.

Toboe jumped up, "Help!"

Cyan ran on the machine to help him, she bit on the bars but they shocked her and sent her flying backwards.

"BLUE!"

He forgot about her new name, he remembered what happened before in their previous lives. He growled in fury and tore at the core of the machine, its control panel damaged, but not ruin. He jumped down and ran to Cyan.

"Kiba! Watch out!"

Toboe shouted as another tentacle raced towards Kiba to grab him, then Toboe was shocked into a deep sleep by the cage. Kiba's eyes darted behind him and he braced himself to attack the machine. Tsuki cut in and bit the thing in two. The Machine screeched and shook Kiba and Tsuki off and they landed feet first on the ground, snarling.

The ground shook and the Machine grew to a height of a giant. It towered over them that looked about 50 feet tall. Kiba and Tsuki glanced at each other. They wouldn't be able to take it down. Kiba looked to Hige afar. He and Cyan were worried, standing together, the look of exhaust on both of their faces.

Kiba made up his dission, "let's run!"

He darted backwards into the barren land, Tsuki, Hige and Cyan followed him. The Machine easily walked in long strides, following at their heels.

Hige felt something grabbed his foot and his tripped. He fell down a hole.

"Hige!" she shouted and jumped down after him.

Kiba heard the shouts and followed them. A hole was a good idea, he thought and he slid in. Tsuki jumped in after him. It was too dark to see or even have night vision working.

A door shut over the hole and a man grunted, "heh. Wolves…"

Tsuki gasped as the lights went on. They were in an old robot control center. It was rather big even with all of them in it. She looked around and jumped up as she saw Hana.

"Hana!" She pounced on her friend. They laughed and hugged each other as humans. Shippo smiled and waved. Hige was in human form as well and was helping Cyan.

Hige looked to Kiba, who was looking out side through the invisible like glass dome or camera that took pictures of the outside and projected in on to the rounded screen. The Machine was walking away into the city, and Toboe was laying dead like in the cage. "What about Toboe?"

Kiba sighed, his blue and green eyes starring off into the distance as he thought, "We're going to get him back."

The man that helped them walked up to Kiba, "You must be the one the birds speak of."

Neko popped her head over the man's shoulder and purred. Kiba glanced at her, "I see you're doing well Neko." She smiled her cat like smile, "This one is fine. I wandered off and I found him in this invisible keep. He told me that he will not have any harm come to me, and he understands our language of the animals."

Kiba nodded, "I'm Kiba, what's yours?"

The man smiled himself, "My name is Alexander." The man stepped into the light, he was wearing shaggy clothes. He looked to be in his fifties, his eyes were worn and tired, and one appeared to be a glass eye. His hair was long and bushy and he had an unshaven face.

Kiba smiled, "thank you sir."

"You may rest here for the night, I have soup if anyone's…."

He was cut short by Hige jumping around excitedly when he heard the word of food.

Alexander fed them and they gathered around, laying down.

Kiba talked to him, "How did you know we were wolves, and how are you able to understand Neko?"

Alexander smiled, "years ago, I was once a wolf myself…" Hige made a loud gulp and Shippo shifted, "my parents served for Tsukimono, it wasn't until they figured out that he was out to kill wolves that we ran away. We hid in the city as humans and I wasn't allowed to change no matter what, of course I did sometimes, however all those years as human and I forgotten how to change back. I've tried for years to figure out but I wasn't able to find out and now I'm a human." He sighed, "Get some sleep pups, the journey is long tomorrow and you need to save your friend."

The pack fell asleep under a screen of stars and beautiful waxing moonlight. Kiba watched the scene and talked with Alexander about their journey before he too finally fell asleep with his pack. For the first time in Kiba's life, he slept easily and peacefully, his body next to Tsuki the whole night.


	17. Destiny

**_Winter Break was refreshing, It's good to be back to typing again. Sitting is a pain in these stupid hard rolling seats because I bruised my tailbone. Hopefully I'll be done in a couple of months but I don't know. I also realized I never made a disclaimer….well.. I do not own the rights to BONE's Wolf Rain, so don't sue me if my writing is crappy._**

17.

Kiba awoke early in the morning and looked around, sitting up slowly. He saw Alexander pondering over his computer. Glancing towards the screen, Kiba saw pictures of people and of wolves. He stood up slowly, lifting Tsuki's head of his lap and placing it down gently, he walked to Alex.

"You need your sleep, son," he mumbled softly. His bright green eye fixed on Kiba, while his glass eye remained motionless.

"I'm fine now," he took a seat next to Alex. Thoughts racing through his head as Alex looked back outside. How long has he been here? Kiba wondered but couldn't bring himself to mention it. He sighed then another memory popped into his head, "I was a human once, I don't know if I was born a wolf, but…"

Alex laughed and cut him off, "You don't need to teach me how to become who I am, I am now who I was meant to be."

Kiba looked at him confused. Alex continued, still watching the outside world, "What we are is who we were meant to be, I was meant to be a human, though I possess the powers of a wolf that is not me. Our lives are written on cold slate by ones greater than us, it's our story, our lives. Its how we are supposed to live them and who we interact with and who we are," Alex turned and looked at Kiba, "I was supposed to meet you and help you."

Kiba nodded in understanding, "I told you we were on the way to Paradise, do you believe that it exists?"  
Alex sighed and leaned back, "ah, Paradise, you'd be the first to talk about it in a long time," he cleared his throat, "once, when I was a pup, my friends set out for Paradise, they had only hints and clues, here." He pulled out some parchment and it read an ancient story in symbols and the same picture of Kiba and the others. Alex handed that to him carefully and turned around pointing at the computer screen.

"If wolves could cry tears, I would have cried an ocean," Alex sighed in sadness and on the screen he showed an old picture of his family, humans, then it flashed to wolves. There were three kids and two parents with their hands on the shoulders of their offspring.

"I was the oldest," he pointed to the scruffy looking boy to the right of his dad, "my parents were killed by Tsukimono, the Agents came and killed them. I took care of my sisters until…"his voice trailed off as he choked. Kiba watched in striking hate and terror. After a minute, he continued, "one man, the main knight of Tsukimono can see us as wolves, he knows what we are. I think they call him Blade. I came home from school, I was about 18 then, and my sisters were outside playing a game. I went to make dinner for all three of us and after I was done I called them in but they didn't come. I walked outside and I didn't find them, I looked everywhere, they were gone. I searched days and days, I could never find them. I assumed them dead. Afterwards, my friends and I did the same thing you guys are doing, we set out to kill Tsukimono and head to Paradise. That is how I got this," he touched his eye and around his face were scars, "My friends didn't survive. I ran away from the Agents and the machines, and I found this place for storing food and water and a lookout place. I changed into a human, and I never changed back. I never wanted to be a wolf again."

Kiba's eyes looked down at his hands, "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be, you've learned something from this story, have you not?"

Kiba nodded and turned around to see Cyan sitting up to see her arms around her legs. She had heard the whole conversation. Another picture flashed onto the giant screen, it was a picture of him and his friends as wolves. There were six of them, each looking at the screen smiling widely. Alex smiled at the picture then turned it off.

"Destiny always has a shortcut; I'll see all of you in Paradise."


	18. Sneak In

18.

They wind through the tunnels underground into the city. Alex had showed them a way through, though it was all sewers. Hige wasn't too happy about it neither was anyone else for that matter but they just continued on and forgot about it. Alex's word ran through Kiba's head as they continued:

_Here follow the tunnels into the city, I hoped you all had enough food to eat. Stay as humans. Remember Kiba keep your friends close, aye? You are the key to Paradise, here…_Alex had taken out a golden key and tossed it to him. _It will help you open the door to the case in which houses the Book of the Moon. An Agent must lead you there for I don't know where it is. Find out what's wrong with the wolves and you'll find out what's wrong with your friend and then find you other friend. Good luck on your trip. We shall meet again. _

They left them then and here they were.

Cyan moved next to Kiba, "Are we going to die?" the fear in her whisper brought him attention. She spoke softly so the others wouldn't hear her and be frightened. Kiba looked into her eyes. He smiled reassuringly and place a hand on her shoulder, "no Cyan, I won't let any of us die."

The fear didn't lift even when Kiba tried to comfort her. She sighed and went into Hige's arms and hugged him.

Surprised Hige hugged her back, holding her tightly. He didn't bother to ask but enjoy the little moment before Shippo shouted, "Here it is!"

They walked to a manhole cover that was painted in a light green on the bottom of it. Shippo went up first along with Kiba. They climbed the slippery ladder and pushed up the cover enough to see the street around them.

To their surprise it wasn't a street at all but a dark room. Kiba gave a quick check all the way around and closed it, looking to Shippo and then to his pack.

"I think it led us to a room."

"Why would Alex lead us there?" Tsuki looked at him. Kiba couldn't help but smile at her confused expression.

"Perhaps they don't hate wolves…" he shrugged and opened it again, climbing out. Shippo followed him excitedly and the others slowly moved out after them.

They were in a small room with mystical books on wall shelves. The walls were all shelves down to the very corner and at least two hundred books were stacked on them. There were candle chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, lighting up the room.

Hige moved the manhole cover on and a loud thud echoed. Everyone turned and glared at him. He smiled, scratching the back of his head, "heh. Sorry." They rolled their eyes and the wooden door in the small room unlocked itself. Neko instantly jumped up on Kiba to protect him against the new stranger that may come. The door open and in came a short woman with a big structure. She had a happy grin on her.

"Hello wolfies, I'm Juno. I help wolves get into the city with the secret service we have. Come with me and I'll show you the way into the castle, come come!"

Her plump self bounced out of the room and Kiba followed willingly. Tsuki held onto his hand for support and he smiled to himself. They were led through a series of green hallways and to a guest room so it seemed were the girls sat on the beds and she handed Kiba a map, talking to him about what tunnels to follow through and which turns.

"Now, be careful, this is a tricky journey if you don't listen and we don't mark our tunnels just in case the Agents come in and seek us out. We are wanted people you know."

"Are there any other wolves here?"

She shook her head sadly, "No, I'm sorry dear, but a lot have been caught. I've heard stories that they use the Book of the Moon for evil deeds which none of us thought could be done."

"Like what?"

She sat down and looked at him, seeing the determination in his eyes, she leaned close into the group and began whispering, "They hypnotize them… they make the wolves become part of them."

Kiba jumped and the others knew what he was thinking. Tsume.

"The only way it can be stopped is if you have the Book of the Moon, if it can turn the wolves into zombies it most certainly can change them back."

Kiba nodded, the woman looked at Tsuki and smiled, "All doors will open to you wolf of the moon."

She cocked her head sideways and the woman laughed pointing to another manhole in the middle of the floor, "go, follow the white arrows and avoid the blue ones, safe trip, young wolves, the cover you see will be yellow and it will lead you to the castle's kitchen, don't worry, you'll be protected and fed there."

The first to enter was Shippo followed by Kiba and the rest. They moved through the dark tunnel, following a pattern of white arrows above their heads. Neko lead the team, checking corners and such as they continued. Soon they reached a yellow painted manhole cover. The smell of baking bread erupted from the cover, Hige's nose wiggled in delight and Cyan smiled, "mmm…"

"Can I go first, Kiba?" Shippo looked up at his leader.

"No, I'll check to see if the coast is clear, Ship."

He climbed up the ladder slowly and pushed it, the door wouldn't budge. He tried again, pushing all his weight against it and he could move it at all.

"This is the right door, right?" Hana asked, tugging on her sleeve nervously.

"Allow me to handle the situation," Hige pushed and climbed to the top, smiling to Cyan as he was about to show his manly-ness. Kiba jumped down and folded his arms watching Hige do his job. Hige lunges his body against the door, yet the cover didn't move.

He gave a sly smile to Cyan, she was laughing. With a growl he lunges his whole body again, this time flying through the hole and landing outside. Everyone laughed as Hige made his defeat. Kiba climbed up and looked up at a tall man with a beer belly gut holding the cover.

"Sorry, m'boy, I was standing on it."

Kiba smiled, "no problem sir, he's the one in pain." Kiba looked at Hige rubbing his shoulder.

They all came out of the tunnels and looked around. The kitchen was made of cement with long tables and many ovens and stoves around them. There were about 10 cooks and maids helping them. They all watched the wolves exit and enter into their domain.

"I'd never thou' to see a'nother," one of them said as she rolled dough. The all nodded in reply. A loud gong was heard and they continued with their work.

The cook secured the entrance and looked at the wolves, "I'm Jocque, what be ye names?"

"Kiba"

"Tsuki"

"Shippo"

"Hige"

"Cyan"

Neko couldn't answer. She simply meowed.

They all replied in unison almost. The cook smiled, his mustache curling around his nose as he nodded to some soup, "I'm assuming Alex sent ya. He was once a friend of mine a long time ago. I did'n know he be wolf then, now I help him by send'n some food."

"Have many wolves come this way?" Hana wondered as she asked the cook.

The cook sighed, "nah, child. The last one came when I was but a boy working as an apprentice to the chief cook. That was after me, an' Alex departed. That was about 50 years ago."

"What happened to them?" Shippo asked in a whimpering voice.

"I don't know, they never came back."

Shippo sighed and Hana looked towards him then down.

Kiba noticed the doubt in them, "you don't have to come with me, I can get the book by myself."

"No! I'm coming!" Shippo said excitedly that it even made Kiba a bit frightened. The cook motioned for them to keep it down. Hana sat down on the floor and Tsuki followed her. Cyan and Hige were talking amongst themselves, Kiba didn't know what. Neko found herself a mouse and she stalked its hole in the wall, waiting for it to emerge, though knowing it would be a while.

"Kiddies, I must be back to work. Wait until nightfall and then I can tell you how to sneak into the Alchemist's room. That is located in the East Wind tower. I think your cat would be a good idea for a spy, she's quiet, however the king doesn't like cats, she can stay 'ere with us while you go." The cook went back to making whatever it is, a stew mixture of some sort, "There's a cellar room for you guys to sleep, it's kinda small but no one 'cept us go in it."

They nod and the cook raised his ladle towards a door in a corner and the group made their way over there. Kiba realized it was almost dark when he looked out the window. They were in the tunnels for a whole day and he was tired. Tonight the adventure would begin when they will do the craziest thing ever possible, steal the Book of the Moon.

_Sorry this isn't as good as some other chapters._


	19. Up through the tunnels

19.

Midnight woke Kiba and he stood up from the pile of wolves. He moved to the door and pushed slightly, seeing if the coast was clear. The maids and cooks were asleep on mats and Jocque was working by candle light, sitting at a table. Neko was curled up next to him, Kiba smiled. Kiba walked out and looked into the small window that provided the only light. He looked up at the moon was a bright full moon. He smiled, feeling the warm and glow from the moon. He walked to Jocque and he nodded showing Kiba the plan. It was a map on the blueprints of the castle.

"Where'd you get this?"

"My great great great grandparents help build this castle. Now, shush and I'll explain it."

His finger pointed to the kitchen where they were, his other pointed to a small circle far right side of the map. It was almost at the very bottom of the castle and they need to go quite a long way, Kiba sighed.

"As a safety situation they built little tunnels and hideaways just incase assassins came into the castle to kill Tsukimono, "his voice dropped as he muttered, "sadly that attempt hasn't work," he shook his head, "anyway, there are two tunnels leading from here…" a door slammed and he jumped up looking at the cellar. Tsuki yawned and stretched, "sorry…" she made her way to Kiba and looked at the prints, "what's going on?"

"We're discussing the plan, next time, be more quiet, I could've had a heart attack. Now continuing, go through this tunnel and you'll find yourself in a small storage room on the 5th floor. Yes, there will be a lot of spiral climbing and rats because I guarantee you we don't do rats and spiderwebs. From there behind, I think it's hidden somewhere is another small door, go through that and it should lead you to the alchemist's chamber. The Book of the Moon will be there waiting for you and the pages missing will help you find out the answers to get rid of the curse."

"We have the pages, it's nothing but what we did and some language we can't speak... but wait, Alex said that an Agent knows where the Book is, how do you know?"

Jocque smiled, "the language is that of your ancestors, you will know how to speak it, to read it, if you only look and for your question. Voices travel, son, Agents tend to have the loudest. The maids also have to clean everywhere and one of them found it. We made a promise to wolves long ago that we will help them even if it should cost us our life."

Kiba nodded and understood.

Tsuki took Kiba's hand, "let's go, we shouldn't take the others, it would be too dangerous if we all went."

He turned and looked down at her, "I'll talk to them."

With that he left and walked into the storage room. Tsuki looked at Jocque and smiled, "did I really give you a heart attack?"

He laughed, "no, but close. I have a question, are you and Kiba _together?_"

She thought about it for a moment and nodded, "I guess so. We just met really but I like him."

He nodded, "keep him close, and don't let your heart weaken you. Moon wolf."

Again with the Moon statements, her lips parted to ask him what he meant, but he turned to leave. Kiba walked up from behind her and hugged her, whispering in her ear, "they want sleep, we are on our own."

Neko jumped up on Kiba's head, "I'm coming, and you need someone to scare the rats."

Kiba smiled, "alright kitty."

They climbed through the tunnel door, neko going first, using her body as a white brush to rid of the spiderwebs. Few rats were in the way and she hissed. Tsuki followed then Kiba and they began to climb the winding stairs. They decided to be a wolf was their best bet, but were afraid that they might get caught. After much debate they became wolves.

Tsuki sneezed.   
"Bless you," both Kiba and Neko responded.

"How far do we have to go?" Neko asked.

"Well up to the 5th floor, I'm guessing a long ways considering every floor of the castle is about 13ft tall," Kiba figured.

Neko sighed, shaking the cobwebs off her fur. A scream was heard down a distant shaft. Everyone's heads turned to the direction.

"Let's check it out," they ran down the leveled path. It led to a door and Kiba opened it with human hands. Slowly, he listened as he opened but there was only a boy crying. He looked into the dim light and saw a body huddled in the corner. Neko ran out first to check and she meowed happily, "Toboe!"

Her head rubbed against his body and Toboe smiled at the happy sight and hugged her. Tsuki ran out and hugged Toboe to while Kiba watched from the entrance. They were in some dungeon with a laboratory look of it. There was a giant table in the middle and utencils hanging on the wall. There was a door on the opposite side of the small room.

"Toboe, let's go, we are in a hurry to get the Book. Can you walk?"

Toboe nodded and stood up on two feet, "they were talking about sacrificing. I would die then an Agent will die and his soul will take over mine and mine would be trapped into my own body but sleeping. Kiba it's awful, they did that to Tsume!" he ran over to Kiba and hugged him. Kiba showed him to the door, "we have to go, they are getting the Book of the Moon now for you and we know where it is."

Toboe nodded and ran through the door. Neko followed and Tsuki did aswell. The lab door was opening and Kiba rushed in, slamming the tunnel door behind him.

They heard a man cursing, it wasn't Tsume. But familiar. They ran away and continued up the stairs. Toboe was moving slowly, his body badly beaten.

Kiba noticed this said, "Toboe, go back down the stairs to the very bottom, the others are there and Hana will dress your wounds."

Toboe nodded and moved down the flights, passing by quickly from the branch of tunnel from which he ran from. Kiba made sure he was going in the right direction before continuing up with Neko and Tsuki. He was glad that they found Toboe, worried also about what had really happened to Tsume. The Book had this much power in its words and he didn't know it. Sighing, they finally reached the top door. They heard a gruff man's speaking voice from the other side and another familiar voice. Kiba gasped. He knew the voice; he leaned in close to listening. Tsume.


	20. The Cure

**Wow! 50 reviews… that's amazing, I didn't know I had that many until I looked. Thanks everyone! I have terrible news as well. 1/17/06 R.I.P Boots, the dog that ate the hambone as I said before. We had to put him down because he had bone cancer…May he live in Paradise.**

20.

"Get the Book. I'm going to read the incantation and then we'll have another wolf warrior," the voice laughed. Kiba looked up into the shadowy figure as the images flood into his mind. It was the man that knocked him out before they went to jail. Kibas' eyes narrowed and his bared his teeth through the gap.

"If you didn't lose the White wolf then we would have had those months ago," Tsume remarked smirking.

"Quiet! I can send you to the sewers dog…"

"HA! I doubt that, Tsukimono finds me more valuable than you."

Blade's good eye glared deep sapphire, "I'm the only one who can read this language, you are not touched by the moon. Dog!"

"By that stupid glass eye and the moon shape on your head?" He finally found the book and turned open to the page. Tsuki gasped a bit. Her eyes widen. Blade snatched it out of his hands and spat on him.

"I'll do the ceremony; you go out and check on the monitors. Those wolves might still be alive... Agent 47 didn't finalize his findings. They probably got away," he glared at Tsume and walked out.

Tsume snorted after he left, "ridiculous fool…"

He went through a bookshelf and picked up the only book that wasn't covered in dust. It had blood red binding and the crest on its cover glowed moonlight. He smiled and opened its pages, "if the Book is the only thing that can cure this pathetic body I have…"

Kiba jumped on him and held him down. He pinned him to the floor, making sure he can't throw him off. Tsume turned his head; a beady black eye stared at Kiba.

"Get off of me…"

"Never, I'm going to get rid of you and bring my friend back."

Neko ran out the door and through the tunnels to find Blade. Tsuki ran with her. Tsume-imposter struggled but Kiba dug his claws into him and he growled.

Tsuki and Neko slowly opened the door to the dungeon. They found Blade was there cursing before dropping the book and running out the door. They quickly grabbed the book and ran upstairs as fast as their legs could carry.

They burst through the door, "Kiba he's coming!"

Kiba looked at the door and saw the handle turned slowly. Without a second thought he grabbed Tsume and threw them through the door into the tunnel. Tsuki and Neko closed the door softly so the door was just a wall they came through. They moved down the stairs slowly. Kiba had a tight hold on him. He didn't bother to leave. Tsuki stood guard for Kiba to make sure to catch him if he left. Neko did he same, keeping her claws unsheathed in case he made a move she could easily attack him.

They finally made it to the basement with the cooks. Jocque watched them as they pulled Tsume up first, "Whatcha be doin'! he's the new general! He'll have our heads!"

"No he wont, not when I'm here," Kiba growled to Tsume. Never taking an eye off of him, " quick Tsuki, read the incantation!"

She jumped out and stepped into the light looking for a page, "I can read this..."

"You are the daughter of the moon," Neko shouted, "look harder!"

With that Tsume threw Kiba off of them and jumped at him. Kiba blocked his blow and bit his leg to get him away. The others heard the commotion, and Hige jumped out from the storage room and tackled Tsume down, putting all of his weight on him. Kiba carefully bit down on his muzzle as a warning but not wanting to hurt him.

Tsuki browsed the pages, time stood still around her. She didn't know if she could read it. She can't see any words from the symbols. She stared at it then something strange happened, the script was forming infront of her eyes.

Tsume escaped from their hold and they tried to take him down, Neko dug her claws into him but he threw her off and she flew across the room, hitting wall and fell. Jocque ran to Neko while keeping clear of the wolves.

"Umrara Luna rem di elnella ticaca," Tsuki read, her birthmark on her head glowed and the moon shined through the window. She continued, "iso nome tona cleara avive Luna!"

The light shown on Tsume and he yelled. His body crumbled below him and he fell. A blacken shadow flew out of him and he glowed white for a few seconds. Kiba watched the spectacle, wiping the blood and dirt off of his skin.

Tsuki closed the book and looked at him. Tsume lay there, still but breathing.

"He's sleeping now, it wont be until morning before his spirit wakes," Tsuki said and sat down.

Jocque walked over with a limp white form in his hands, "she's dying."

Kiba jumped up, "Neko!"

He moved her over on a table carefully, setting her down on the surface. By now everyone emerged from the storage room, even the beat up Toboe. They circled around Neko.

"Don't… worry about… me," her voice came out as short rasps. Toboe was crying, petting her broken body, "death is just the beginning… my... young wolves… I'm glad to … have joined you… I see… Paradise…"

She took her last breathe and closed her crystal blue eyes. Everyone had tears in their eyes, even Kiba. He remembered how she first talked to him and even saved his life. Kiba let out a soft howl. Everyone joined him in a silent hum. They were cut short before the alarms of the castle set off.

"Wolf alarm! You must leave now!" Jocque shouted. Kiba grabbed Tsume, Hige helped lift him and they ran through the tunnels again, this time heading to Paradise.

**Sorry again, I'll try to update faster!**


	21. Evil

21.

Blade walked into the empty dungeon/lab and roared with rage. He stormed out and looked for his partner, Trance, whom was now in the gray wolf's body. He looked in the room, finding no trace of him and the Book was gone.

"Master is going to be furious!"

He ran out of the room and began running to the Throne Room, where Tsukimono will be waiting for him with a hatchet in hand. He sighed.

He rushed into the gigantic room; the giant wooden doors rang out in an echo as he shouted, "Trance, the wolf! They are gone!"

Tsukimono turned his head slowly; his porcelain mask of ghostly markings seemed to show death before Blade.

His glass eye twitched as Tsukimono took off his mask, "You have failed me again, get them NOW or else I will terminate you…"

His face was completely torn and scared and didn't show no specific feature at all and the only thing that did show were his blood red eyes that chilled Blade to the bone. He bowed his head and ran out. A moment later the alarms went off warning the city of wolves.

Tsukimono placed the mask back on and stood up. Pulling his wolf pelt around him, he walked out, "Number 15!"

An Agent ran up to him, bowing, "yes sir?"

"Prepare my ship; I have a battle to win and a legend to destroy."


	22. Sewerside Chats

_**Do check out the link to the picture of Hana, Tsuki and Shippo on my profile page. The picture is very blurry because it has a byte limit and I kinda screwed up on fixing it up so I'll try to find a way to show all of you in a much better scale but right now, it will have to do. I'm trying Deviantart, but that doesn't want to work for me.**_

22.

"Find a place to rest; we have to wait until he wakes up!" Kiba whispered loudly as they ran blinded through the sewers. The paths were only lit by the lights outside and shouts and screams were echoing from above.

Shippo was ahead of all of them, pointing to a small dead end, darkening by the shadows. Shippo walked in first, testing the size of it. After walking in by a few feet, he discovering it was too small for all of them to fit in comfortably.

Toboe walked in and sat down against the wall, Shippo sat down next to him. Toboe rubbed his healing bruises. Hana smiled and sat down next to him, handing him a potion for further healing and sleeping.

Hige help Kiba set Tsume down easy on the ground. Cyan sat down and Hige sat down next to her, squeezing between her and Hana. Kiba sat down across from them and Tsuki rested next to him. Tsuki held onto the Book of the Moon.

They looked at each other in silence until Hana broke it, "what's going to happen now?"

"Off to Paradise of course," Shippo replied. The sounds of the alarms still were going off.

"One problem," Hige interrupted, "where is it?"

"It's about 300 miles from here, in a deep crystal cavern in the mountains," Tsuki read the pages, Toboe handed her the missing pages they gathered and she placed them in the right spots.

"Seems that you are a hero, Kiba, same with all of you," she looked to Toboe, Cyan, Hige and Kiba.

"Kiba, what did happen when you reached it?" Hige looked up to him.

"I fought Darcia; he was a black wolf with the human eye and the wolf eye. Cheza sprouted into a plant and Darcia tried to kill her, but I fought him, and I lost. He tried to enter Paradise, but he wasn't allowed to because he was part human. Her blood poisoned him though and he died. Cheza and I perished together in the snow and now, everything was reborn."

"Why did it happen though? Why is everything reborn?"

"Because I never entered Paradise and because this world is tainted now. Darcia's eye poisoned it and now evil is here, and because evil is here then we are here to stop it. Paradise was there, the beginning is Paradise until humans or other creatures destroy it. It has to be reborn, no Paradise lasts forever, if it did, it would be too perfect, too unreal."

Tsume smiled, "We are Gods to them and our purpose is amazingly spiritually unreal."

They all gasped and looked down at the grey, eye closed wolf. Toboe whispered, "Tsume?"

"The lost and the forgotten it seems," he grunted and Toboe smiled. He would've jumped and tackle-hugged him if he wasn't so sore.

They laughed though, before Cyan put a finger to her lips to quite them. They almost forgot and sat there quietly.

"What's going on outside?" Tsume asked softly.

"Oh just some evacuation of the city because Toboe escaped and you are back," Shippo replied quickly.

"You mean the pup set off an alarm? I'm impressed, great work Toboe," Tsume continued to keep his eyes closed because they were just sore to him and he didn't bother.

"Who are the other wolves I smell?"

"I'm Tsuki, I brought you back," she smiled at him and he nodded, "thanks for that, at least _someone_ cares."

"I'm Shippo."

"I'm Hana."

"Nice to hear you both, I would open by eyes, but I'm still kind of tired."

They laughed softly and heard a few gunshots. They looked up and saw a man fall over on the manhole cover.

"Sounds pretty bad, I think we'll be down here for hours," Hana whispered. She moved closer to Shippo and hid her face against his shoulder. He smiled and moved a comforting arm around her.

"Let's get some rest, tomorrow is going to long journey," Kiba said and leaned back. Tsuki was still reading the pages from the tiny light of the glowing moon, she offered a shoulder for Kiba to rest his head on and he did so.

"Agree." Cyan curled herself up in her human form and leaned against Hige. Hige beamed and rested against her.

After about 10 minutes of absolute silence between the Pack, Tsume burst out into a question, "what happened while I was in a trance?"

Everyone groaned. They will tell him the story in the morning but now was the time for a good night rest, well, actually morning as the sun rose slowly in the distance.


	23. Final Road

_**Ok I know I haven't updated in a few months… terribly sorry, I've been so busy with school and other stuff that I forget about WR. **_

_**23.**_

They waited until the sounds in the distance quieted and made their way out of the sewers, disguised as humans. Chills ran up and down their spines, feeling as if the eyes of the devil humans raping their souls. They didn't make a sound as they ran through the sewers. Before long they heard the river that ran along about 2 miles from the castle. They hid in the shadow of a rock in the barren land.

"Where to, Tsuki?" Toboe plopped down on the ground shaking off his rings from the slime of the sewers.

Tsuki opened up the book and fell into the trance as she read the lines. The others watched in silence as she read the ancient words. After a few minutes she gasped and blinked.

"What is it?" Kiba looked at her curiously, his bright eyes looked tired.

"There's a page missing all I saw was this water fall then it blanked and there wasn't anything left."

Everyone sighed. They knew it was hopeless.  
"What were the other signs?" Cyan asked. She was the only one not worried.

"Well, we follow this well beaten trail made by hooves, which I think were horses. We'll end up by the river and it will take down into a canyon, there's a waterfall and that's it," Tsuki closed her eyes picturing it.

Kiba nodded, "let's run before they catch us."

With that Kiba sprinted across the barren land, Tsuki tucked the book within a book bag she'd found in the depths of the sewers. The others followed as they left dust behind them.

After a few minutes they stopped. Kiba sniffed the ground searching for clues, the others helped him. Tsuki starred off into the distance as she sat on top of a hill. Hana looked up at her and walked up to her sitting down next to her.

"Tsuki?"

Tsuki blinked and turned to look at her friend, "sorry, I was just thinking".

"About what?" Hana put a hand on her shoulder.

"Just… what's going to happen to us when we reach Paradise?"

Hana tilted her head, she never has thought of that. She opened her mouth to speak.

"I found it!" Hige yelled as he found the hidden trail below a few meters ahead of them. Kiba sprinted after him. Tsuki jumped up and ran, Hana followed her down the hill as they ran to keep up with Kiba.

Tsuki still had that thought in her mind; she remembered reading something in the ancient book. There was a page showing death and rebirth. She figured nothing of it until now, however she felt like she should tell the others. She'll wait until the right moment, unless it wasn't necessary.


	24. Along the River

_**24. **_

_**Ah, you guys are driving me insane! Fine, I'm updating!**_

Running for miles they've finally reached their destination. The tracks faded off into a roaring river. Without stopping for more than a minute, they continued off again, Kiba moving at full speed as he glided across the stone. Tsume followed, matching his easily, both of them had that devilish smirk as they ran together, happy to see each other again. However, the others were behind. Blue kept up pretty well, Shippo was too excited to stop, Toboe galloped after him, Hana and Tsuki ran together and Hige... well, Hige was huffing by.

The day ended quickly and rays of red spread across the sky. They found a small nook in between some boulders and rested there. They were all panting heavily, Hige was dying.

"Ok, tomorrow, I call breaks," he groaned in pain. Blue took a seat next to him to comfort him. Shippo watched the river for any signs of fish, he and Toeboe stared at the water, jaws stood to snatch if it came to it. Hana and Tsume were building a fire for warm. They all relaxed in the coming of the night sky. Kiba and Tsuki walked together to talk amongst themselves.

"Kiba, what's going to happen when we reach Paradise?"

He looked into her ocean eyes, "Tsuki… I …"

She waited for him to answer, "What?"

"I can't remember, I only remember up to Cheza's death, I'm worried myself but, I cannot show them that I am."

She nuzzled him, nose rubbing underneath his chin, "we all are worried, and can you not see it?"

He looked back at the others, noticing Tsume with his grunt appearance, yet something in his eyes shown sadness. Laughing Toeboe too, after he would stop, he'd look away.

"you're right…"

"I'll always be with you, Kiba, no matter what happends to us, I'll always be by your side," She looked as if she was about to cry, wolves can't cry. He licked her muzzle.

"Don't worry, I'll be here to protect you," with that they gave each other a loving kiss.

"MOM!"

They broke the kiss to look at Hana running past them to a grey wolf. She screamed in delight as the wolf stood and watched her.

" Hana no!" Tsuki ran after her. She jumped the river in order to reach her friend. The rest of the group tried to stop her.

Hana ran, holding out her arms to her, then stopping dead in her tracks as she fell to the ground. An open bullet wound in her back. The bullet was that of acid and it chewed through her. Hana screamed. The grey wolf laughed as she turn into human Agent form.

"Your friend is stupid. She deserved to die."

Bullets shot out from six other surrounding places behind them. They easily dodged them and ran. Tsuki watching as Hana laid face down on the ground, not moving. She howled as the bullets buzzed passed.

The Agents turned into wolves and sprinted to them, climbing high to their tails as the Pack's worn body ran as fast as they could. Before long they reached a dead end. The Canyon closed up around them as they seem to reach a pathetic waterfall.

Kiba halted and turn to attack them, Tsume joined in.

The Agents cocked their guns to shoot but before they could something flew by and landed into the breast of the male Agents. He fell. The Agents looked around confused. All there was of the canyon was the sound of running water. Another one hit the guy next to the female Agent. He cried out in pain and died. Soon a whole fleet of them swooped by and killed them. The female cut through them easily and turn to run. Before her wolf form could go, a Native American shot her with an arrow, hitting her throat. She fell.

The Native American bowed to Kiba's pack, the canyon roared with victory as they appeared from above. Tsuki ran past the Native but before she could go any further, a warrior appeared in front of her with the body of her dead friend. He laid her down and backed away. The cries of victory stopped at once and soon echoes of shock rang the walls.

Tsuki went to her friend's side and laid her head on her. She shot her head back and howled. Kiba sat down next to her and let his voice rang into the air. Soon Shippo, Toboe, Tsume, Hige, and Blue sat in a circle around Tsuki and cried with her. The waning moon darkening as the pain of wolves cried out her name. Thunder roared in the distance and everything stood still.

_**This is all for a few days. I'll try to update this weekend. Arigatou.**_


	25. Discussion

_**Of course I have to kill someone off, since when has Wolf's Rain been happy:P .isthisparadise, you have to be one of the most quickest readers or have some strange powers, that was just creepy, I put up the fanfic and 2 minutes later you replied.**_

_**25. **_

****Tsuki lay on her beloved friend; her eyes watered with sadness, her sorrow echoed the cavern walls and fell into the river. They had the pack in a cave prepared for them by the Natives. The wise woman sat by Hana's head, slowly chanting a funeral song. The Pack starred down at Hana, all with tears in their eyes. Kiba sighed and after the ceremony was complete he walked out. He didn't want to deal with this again, but he wanted badly to make it to Paradise. He couldn't remember what happened afterwards. He growl and banged his hands against a rock wall.

'I hate them so much; I just want this to be simple. Travel, make it Paradise, that's it!'

He leaned his head against the rock, his fists pushing into the cold stone. The air was still and calm, except with Hana's death, which crept over everyone's heart. He felt a hand grip his shoulder and he spun to face Tsume.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Eh, fine, just thinking…" his sea colored eyes seemed darker than usual. Tsume grunted.

"Thinking? Doesn't sound much like you."

Tsume glared at him with his yellow eyes. Kiba smirked.

"Glad to have you back, Tsume."

Tsume smiled and leaned against the rock, "humph. Now tell me."

Kiba nodded, "I was thinking about our past lives, doing the same thing. Do you remember it, Tsume?"

Tsume looked up to the sky for second then to Kiba, "I remember Darcia, fighting him then nothing else. We probably met up in Paradise."

Kiba shrugged and looked up to the sky, "yes… Paradise, we're so driven to find it, but why?"

"It's our nature; we're born this way, to search for it. In some way, we are like Gods, the invisible things that humans worship… us beginning the world, and end the world. That's how it's written."

"Why do we die? Why must we feel this eternal pain?"

Tsume just starred at him, he couldn't answer, and he didn't answer. He turned and walked away. Kiba sighed.

"Kiba?"

He turned to see Tsuki, the crescent shape on her forehead shinning brightly. She hugged him, "Kiba, come on, let's go tomorrow we'll run."

He sighed and wrapped his arms around him, "I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear.

She looked up at him, "it wasn't any of our faults, and it's our destiny…"

"Destiny…" a thought sparked in his mind and he reached into his pocket pulling out a ripped parchment.

Tsuki looked at it and gasped, "The missing section!" she cried with joy and hugged him tightly and kissed him. He smiled and they walked together to the group's cave.

Cyan and Hige took a walk around the caverns, exploring their new land. Hige was of course sniffing around for a delectable meal while Cyan looked around admiring the scene. Hige noticed a deep sadness in her crystal blue eyes.

He sighed, "Cyan… will you be alright?"

She turned to look at him. She forced a small smile, "of course."

Hige wanted to tell her how much he loves her but he knew that she didn't feel the same way.

"Cyan, I …," he stopped and scratched the back of his head trying to think of the words. She stopped to look back at him, waiting intently for him to say whatever he was going to say.

"Um… I, uh…"

Hige saw a rock fall just a few feet above her head, "look out!" He jumped at her and pushed her away from the big rock. They landed with a thud and Cyan rubbed the back of her head and looked at Hige, who was panting.

"You ok?"

She smiled and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek, "yep."

He blushed and got off quickly, "um... Yea…"

"Hige, thank you for saving me, and I feel the same way about you."

Hige chuckled and Cyan kissed him, Hige froze, his body relaxed and he embraced her and she embraced him.


	26. The Way Found

_**TA DA!!! I'm NOT dead!! Sorry... sorry to all my beloved fans, even though there are about 5 of you. I've let you all down. However, I'm going to finish this story before the end of the year (god I hope). Btw, this is a pretty bad no sympathy for Hana part... I feel terrible for it... but… um… nothing I can really do. **_

_**26. **_

Upon walking to the cave, Kiba and Tsuki stumbled upon Cyan and Hige kissing. They snickered at their deep kiss. They looked at each other and smiled, they had an evil plan in mind. They hid along the walls, ready to sneak up on the new couple.

Cyan broke the kiss, nuzzling Hige. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight. The sadness of losing Hana melt away from her as she stared into her wolf's deep amber eyes. Hige gave her a goofy grin. Suddenly something struck him in the back making him topple over and something pounced on Cyan too.

"OW!" Hige let out a woof-grunt. He looked up at a white creature on him.

Kiba was chuckling; he got off of Hige and walked away. Tsuki walked with him. "By the way, we now know the way to Paradise, I suggest you lovebirds join us to tell the others," Kiba said as Hige watch his butt disappear into darkness.

"What is wrong with him…," he glared towards Kiba's direction then looked at Cyan when what Kiba said finally processed in his brain, "Paradise!?"

Cyan nodded and ran after them, Hige stumbling after.

Kiba and Tsuki walked into the cave, seeing the gloomy faces of the boy wolves. Toboe and Shippo were especially saddened about Hana's passing. Tsume was in the corner with his arms folded and eyes closed. Tsuki frowned and went over to comfort Toboe and Shippo. They hugged each other for a while, while Hige and Cyan walked in. Hige was panting from the run.

"I know this lost is hard on us, but, I have good news," Kiba began. Everyone looked to him, curiosity brighten their sad eyes. Any news that didn't result in death was good news at this point. With Tsukimono on their tails (no pun intended), they were on the run for their lives. "The piece that Alexander gave me is the missing piece to the map. We now know the way to Paradise."

They all jumped to their feet, eager to continue.

"Then, lead us the way to Paradise Tsuki," Tsume responded with his deep grunting voice.

Tsuki took out the book, placing the piece in the corner she focused on the picture and in a few minutes she came out of her trance.

Looking up to everyone she said, "We have to go another 10 miles there's this huge tree that has a secret opening, but it can only be open with us."

Kiba smiled, he felt in some way that it was Cheza, her form before, hundreds of years ago.

"Rest, tomorrow we finish our journey!" The wolves howled in hurrah!

A small native boy came into their cave; he was shaking in fear, because he'd never seen wolves before. Toboe walked over to him.

"Hello, I'm Toboe," he smiled showing his fangs. The boy let out a small scream and stumbled back, landing on his butt. Toboe's ears flew back, upset by his reaction. He walked towards the boy and licked his hand. Instantly, he froze and stared down at Toboe.

"My name is Anu," he builds up enough to speak, "I wanted to know if wolves can feel it…"

The group looked at the boy with a skeptical look as he asked the question. Shippo butted right in, "whatcha talking about?"

The boy smiled and pointed to his heart, "can't you feel yourself to Paradise?"

In an instance, he transformed into a magnificent silver and blue wolf with piercing blue eyes. His body became more transparent and he swung his head back and howled. The boy's wolf body slowly disappeared and the howl echoing at all corners of the World.

Kiba smirked and look towards Tsume, "I feel ready to run…"

Tsume gave him a questioning look but before he could speak Kiba sprinted out into the night at full speed. The figure of the ghost wolf flew in front of him, running. He felt the warm ground beneath his paws and the wind brushing his fur. He felt a second of freedom.

Tsuki barked and Kiba turned around and faced her. She was glowing in her own aura of such moon light and her moon patch shown the brightest on her body. Kiba smiled and looked behind; his pack ran with him, they formed an arrow like position as if they were geese flying south. They all looked up to him with confidence and love.

The ghostly wolf sped forwards; Kiba wiggled his nose at a distinct, far off smell of Lunar Flowers.


	27. Mountainside

_**Funny thing about that chapter, fans. It was OLD! -.- So.. This means I'm back and here to finish this damn story (no offense) but I think two years is long enough and when I finish I'll be dancing on clouds. College should make that easier.. Maybe, hopefully… I'll see you in two years .**_

_**27.**_

And so they ran…

The wind whipped their fur, but instead of pushing them back, it guided them forward, towards home. The ghost wolf was well in the lead ahead of them, however his body slowly faded.

"I am the spirit of those people, their guide. They are the lost souls of wolves once were. Your appearances brighten their hope to find Paradise. In turn, I came. I am the first elder. I died hundreds of years ago, yet my spirit stayed with my people. Thank you Wolves, Chosen Ones… We will never forget and love you always, just as before…"

The Spirit Wolf faded into darkness leaving Tsuki the leader. Kiba watched her. Her head held high in confidence as she sped up. He couldn't help but thinking about how he was then. The leader to a bunch of misfit wolves. His lips curled into a small wolfy smirk.

" I think I see it!!!"

Shippo's voice yelped as a big looming dark tree. Kiba looked up with his bright yellow eyes. The tree's figure was familiar definitely. He felt a slight chill up his spine. They would have to climb that same cliff edge… The full moon glowed brightly, this time it wasn't red but a bright blue.

Tsuki stopped upon reaching the rocks. Everyone did the same. Hige and Cyan starred above. Tsume sniffed around for any bad signs. Toboe and Shippo marveled at the amazing height they would have to climb. Kiba knew this area all too well. He starred up. The mountain was taller and darker in a way. A hand found its way into his. He turned to look at Tsuki, she smiled.

" It's the end, Tsukimono isn't here and this is it… isn't it?"

His eyes gazed into hers. He had a feeling it wasn't. He gave a fake nod and kissed her forehead.

Growls erupted around them.

Toboe yelped and Shippo's growls were heard. Out of the darkness many pairs of ghostly white eyes appeared. Each eye gazed at the group, ready to kill them. Toboe let out a yelp as fangs clenched around his throat. Shippo growled loudly and attacked the wolf that was suffocating his friend. But his attempts proved to be fatal as another five wolves jumped him. Kiba howled and leapt towards the group crunching every leg and throat his fangs could find. Everyone followed. As they fought the selected that attacked Shippo. The other Agents/wolves stood back waiting for orders. There were about 30 of them that did so.

Finally Tsume killed the last and Toboe managed to free himself. Shippo couldn't be found. His body rested somewhere under the rest of the bodies. Toboe, realizing Shippo was gone, let out a howl.

Kiba on the other hand, wasn't ready to mourn. He turned and looked at the group. A familiar glass-eyed man stood about 50 feet high onto the mountainside. His sapphire eyes seemed to glow in the moon.

"Well Kiba, God of Wolves… I have finally caught you at last."

A eruption of howls of laughter danced along the dead of night. Blade smirked and threw his head back and let out a laugh of his own. His golden hair swayed in the soft wind.

" Tsuki…"

Her eyes jumped to a dark figure in front of her. She recognized it immediately as her dad. His eyes shown a glow of love, the black completely drained for a split second.

"Daddy…"

She didn't move but stared at her once father. He smiled brightly.

"I'm proud of you… My Moon Wolf. I knew you were special and that you would lead everyone to Paradise."

Tears formed in her eyes, "I love you, Dad." She moved to nuzzle him but Kiba held her back, "No Tsuki!"

Her blue eyes stared up at Kiba confused.

" Kill THEM!"

Her father's eyes instantly turned black and he leapt aiming for her throat. Kiba had time to react and grabbed him by the leg with his jaws and threw him into the rocks. Tsuki blinking in sudden realization jumped to attack a wolf that was about to pounce on her Kiba. She bit down hard enough to break the wolf's back. She didn't stop to look and faught another around her. The Pack worked in pairs watching each other's back's while attacking the wolves around them.  
Hige and Cyan managed pretty well, where Hige was slow, Cyan would attack with a speedy swipe. Hige would manage the harder blows. Tsume did most of the cutting and biting while Toboe was falling under fast. He wasn't used to such attacks and especially when his neck had a deep gash in it. Kiba and Tsuki were the perfect match in speed and strength.

The Agent/Wolves were reduced to 5 and they were finishing up when a loud Yelp erupted around them. They turned to see Blade with Toboe in the clutches of his fist. He had Toboe by the neck and was squeezing the air. Toboe tried kicking and biting but to no avail.

Tsume growled and leapt to kill Blade. Blade chuckled and with his other hand swung a sword to Tsume's mid section and he fell back.

Toboe wasn't moving any more and Blade chucked him into the rockside. Toboe's eyes bulge and his tongue hung out.

Blade leapt up the mountainside and ran. Tsume and Hige followed close behind. Cyan and Tsuki ran to Toboe to see if he was still alive. However, he was far into his own Paradise now. Running in the fields with Shippo and Hana close by his side.


	28. The Lover's Fight

_**Wow that was pretty sad. I actually got a little teary eyed myself. I was remembering the part in the movie with Toboe in "heaven" OH MY GOD I cried. Ahem, anyway. I'm going to try to finish so it is 30 chapters exactly. Will this happen? Probably not. I have a feeling it will be 31… . that would be my luck . For all of you that are reading and know I made a mistake PLEASE tell me. It's hard to keep track after so long, ya know?**_

**28.**

Tsume caught up with blade easily. He wasn't a wolf like they were. Blade continued to swing his machete blade around, trying to cut Tsume down. Hige managed to throw Blade off aswell. They both got around him. Hige jumped him, pinning him to the ground. He chewed on his arm with the machete. Blade roared and tried to throw the big brown wolf off.

Cyan worked her way up the side and found them attacking Blade. She aimed to gauge out his good eye. As she was in mid-air, he swung the blade around and cut her deep across her face. She yelped in pain.

"NO!"

Hige aimed to chew off his throat but before he made the deathly blow, Blade moved so the blade buried itself deep into Hige's side. Tsume couldn't do anything but watch as Hige was gasping for breath. Hige didn't take long to recover and he was back chewing the man's arm. Cyan was blind; she swung her head around in pain and darkness trying to come to her senses.

A murmur of voices came from behind Tsume. A group of three Agents were ready to hit him with poison. He instantly jumped and came down on them as a human with his daggerclaws. He threw kicks and punches. Cyan, hearing the noise came to attack them aswell. Though her feebleness managed to get him in more trouble. One of them hit her with a poison dart straight into her wound. She howled in pain.

Hige glanced over in fear. Cyan fell. He threw Blade's body off the side, making him fall hundreds of feet. Hige rushed to Tsume's side as he was stabbing the last of the Agents. Hige fell to Cyan's side. Her face was so distorted. Her eyes completely gone and all was left was a bloody mess and a mouth. Hige licked her jaw. The machete was still deep in his side.

The Moon's light left Cyan's black fur in a glow. Hige couldn't howl. His breathing was becoming heavier now.

"I… love…you… " Cyan coughed out before the poison finally took over. Hige laid himself down on her broken body.

"I'm sorry, Cyan… I'm sorry I couldn't save you this time," his whispered. Tsume turned away. His eyes stared to the ground. Kiba and Tsuki met them up and just stared at the bloody scene. Tsuki ran into Kiba's arms and held him.

Hige sighed and laid his head down. With the last of his strength he pulled out the blade with a yell. Everyone flinched. Hige's blood flowed freely. He lost his breathing; the blade managed to slide between his ribs and penetrated both of his lungs. He gasped and his head fell on top of his beloved's.

" I love you Cyan…for all eternity…"

The group of wolves now left howled for their friends, their friends both new and old those have been with them for the whole journey.


	29. Fallen Claw

_**ERM.. soo… three characters left. I am almost done and now have no Microsoft Word for my laptop because the thing expired. HOORAH! Anyway.**_

**29.**

A strange wind brushed against their fur. Something wasn't right. Rain was starting to fall, in big droplets that crashed into the stone. With bowed heads and tails held high, Kiba ,Tsuki, and Tsume climbed the rest of the path to the dead looking tree.

Kiba noticed a familiar face etched into the bark, a face he once loved.

"Cheza"

Bright yellow eyes glanced up to Kiba with bewilderment. Before a word escaped Tsume's mouth, he felt a sharp pain in his side and it threw him sideways, his body slide along the damp stone.

"Tsume!"

Tsuki yelled and rushed to his side. A dark laughter rang out.

Kiba looked up to the black shrouded figure. The only thing able to make out was the wolf mask on his face.

Kiba's eyes narrowed as the figure continue to chuckle. Tsume took his chance and sprung up from the ground towards Tsukimono. His fangs bared, golden eyes a blazed. As he moved closer to Tsukimono's neck, Kiba saw the scene moved in slow motion. Tsume moved closer and closer to him, Tsukimono stopped laughing at that second, his head did not move but Kiba could tell he was looking at Tsume. Before Tsume could touch him, his body was flung back.

Kiba jumped and aimed low for Tsukimono before being hit by some invisible force to stop him. Kiba was thrown back also. He finally felt the pain in his body that he didn't know was there before. As he landed on his back with a bounce, he looked up at the blue full moon. For a second, he felt alive…

" Stop now, wolves. Though I may not look like one of you, I have your power, strength and cunning."

Kiba stood up, he saw Tsuki standing guard with the fur on her back erect and her fangs fully bared.

Tsume was standing on three legs, his front paw had been damaged somehow. Blood flowed freely down his flanks staining his grey fur red.

All three wolves were growing. This set Tsukimono to smirk under his mask.

" Dear wolves, I remember how it was like to be one of you… My coat was a light grey, my wolf eyes green. Everyone followed me, I was the leader of the pack. I loved to kill and killing humans was all to wonderful. Then, YOU wolves turned against me, making me into a human… A MONSTER!"

With those last words he threw the mask off his face and the robes fell down around him. He displayed the scars of his broken body. Many bite marks and claws. Over those his body was lined with tattoos of wolves, the wolf he once was. On his chest he had a vest that worked as armour and same with his legs. Nothing else besides a pair of daggers at his sides he used for weapons.

Tsume leapt at him again, this time with full speed. He managed to dig his fangs into Tsukimono's shoulder. He just turned his head and grabbed hold of Tsume's mouth, he was able to rip Tsume off. A loud snap echoed.

Kiba saw Tsume on the ground whimpering in pain. His lower jaw was broken, leaving his mouth open.

Something else rumbled in the near distance and a ten-foot machine walked out from the rocks. It was powered by an Agent in the dome like control room. He raised the guns and pointed at Tsume.

Kiba howled and charged at the machine, Tsuki soon followed but it was too late. The guns fired hitting Tsume until he looked like swiss cheese.

Tsukimono laughed loudly as he watched the wolves attack his machine.

The Full Sapphire Moon shined brightly against the dark scene off the mountain. Even though the rain fell, the clouds still parted around the moon.


	30. Paradise

_**This is the last chapter. I hope everyone likes it. It has been a long two years. I'm glad I did this. Thank you everyone. **_

**30.**

Kiba and Tsuki worked well as they dodged bullets and chewed their way to breaking the machine. The Agent was getting annoyed as he repeatedly failed his master. Tsukimono, on the other hand, was smiling, with his filed down fangs showing. His eyes looked black as they were filled with satisfaction of evil.

Tsuki worked well onto the legs, aiming herself low to make it fall. The Agent found her easily and her attempts didn't work as the legs were planted firmly into the earth. The Agent raised the gun to her and shot her, hitting her shoulder making a line of blood spray out.

Kiba growled wildly as he saw her drop back and duck from another arm that aimed to smash her body. He moved forward.

Kiba found his way to the glass and he was clawing it. The Agent took no time into thinking about the risks as he moved the machine hand to the dome and shot the glass. Kiba hoped away before the bullets could hit him. Instead they pierced the glass, making it shatter into a million pieces, killing the Agent.

The machine still moved to kill both the wolves that were attacking it though. Tsukimono's smirk faded off his scarred face.

Tsuki and Kiba tore off the final limbs that was making the machine stand, making oil spray everywhere.

"Well, well, excellent wolves… I guess I underestimated you both," Tsukimono sneered.

Kiba growled and charged forward, Tsukimono braced himself and raised his arm. Kiba instantly snapped his jaws on the inked flesh.

The Dark King bared his 'fangs', '' Is that the best you can do, WOLF GOD?!''

With that he threw Kiba a few feet away, Kiba landing gracefully on his feet. With that Kiba also showed himself as a human.

'' Why must you kill your own kind? ''

Tsukimono's eyes blazed, '' Kill my kind? Why I am merely putting you in your place after you took everything from me and now with Paradise open and The White Wolf returning, I want to be in Paradise… I want to BE A WOLF!''

He charged at Kiba with his arms wide, Kiba was a wolf now and stood growling ready for the impact of the invincible man.

They clashed.

The battle was of speed and strength, gnawing, clawing, biting, ripping. Tsukimono drew out his daggers and began to cut Kiba every chance he could get. Tsuki watched from the tree. She looked up seeing the face of a once plant woman. There wasn't any life in the dead tree. The rain was stopping.

Kiba was losing, Tsukimono had his broken body in his hands and he tossed his body into the stone. Blood flowed freely from Kiba's body, every cut gave his fur a red stain, and he lose the power to move. To get up.

Tsukimono staggered, he wasn't standing upright and was badly bleeding himself. An eye was bruised from a scratch Kiba managed to do while he was fighting. He walked over to Kiba and again picked him up, this time throwing him against the tree.

Tsuki screamed, '' KIBA!''

She ran over to him, trying to get him up but he didn't move, or he couldn't move.

Tsukimono laughed again, '' Moon Wolf, they say. You are even more pathetic than your God over there.''

'' You were once a wolf degenerated into a human… You will never become us ever again, you are a disgrace to our being!''

She ran at him. Her fangs found an opening around his knee and she clenched the area hard.

Tsukimono yelled out in pain and threw her fist into her flank. She held on.

She jumped off after her teeth gnawed a good amount of flesh and even bone. Tsukimono roared and charged at her daggers drawn and ready. She jumped and in mid air fell down and gripped his back, clawing and biting his neck.

Tsukimono yelled and spun his body around so she would fly off. She landed on her feet but before she did a dagger hit her right in the chest.

'' AH!'' She coughed out blood. Now a human she ripped the dagger from her. Breathing heavily as Tsukimono limped over to her in a hauntingly steady stride.

''You wolves are weak… The Book was nothing but lies, and you are just a pampered brat of a wolf that will not reach Paradise, '' he was now in stabbing distance and held his dagger up high. Her chocolate eyes glared up into his black ones.

His hand moved down, Tsuki closed her eyes awaiting her fate.

She felt nothing. A gasp and a thud made her look up this time seeing Tsukimono on the ground. Kiba behind him. A large branch stuck out of Tsukimono's body.

'' Kiba….,'' Tsuki whispered and he fell into her awaiting arms. His eyes closed as he finally laid dead.

She closed her eyes and took his hand. Her eyes opened suddenly and she found the missing piece in his hand. She opened it and there scribbled were symbols that was so old and missing only she knew.

With the pain growing ever so stronger on her body and her breathing becoming weaker and weaker. She looked up at the Blue Full Moon once more, one last time. She than turn her attention to the paper and translated.

'' Destiny… has been… fulfilled… Paradise…… comes.''

Her body went limp. The blood of the two wolves flowed down along the tree. Something amazing happened. The tree's branches flowered with cherry blossoms and the night grew into day. The rain had flooded the world except for the area around the tree.

Tsukimono's body dried up and blew away into the wind.

Kiba and Tsuki found themselves standing in a field of grass, with six wolves running around in the distance. A little white cat not too far from them was laying in the shade under a tree.

Kiba looked into Tsuki's eyes with the smile brightly on face.

Paradise...

Rain poured down the city streets. Acid rain most would call it. People flooded the industrial city with hopes of new merchandise to add to their luxurious lives.

A young black woman, younger than he was chattering away under an umbrella table at a café stand with her best girlfriend that she had known most of her life.

Around the corner from them was a hefty kid with a hamburger in his hand, next to him was an olive skinned woman resting on his shoulder as they sat on a corner bench, sheilded from the rain.

Speeding past was a grey haired man in a sports car. His amber eyes covered in sunglasses. He waited as two young boys crossed the street, one of them with a white ferret on his shoulder. The laughed, holding up a newspaper over their heads as they hurried to cross the street.

Watching the people in the distance was a black haired, bright aqua eyes man. He was sitting high in the branches of a tree. The wind brushing his hair back. He wasn't human, and the humans he was enjoying watching.

The young black woman and her friend past by under him. The girl gave him a smile and blushed. He couldn't help but smile.

''Kiba''

He looked up, a face in the tree smiled to him, '' This one found you…''


End file.
